An End and a Beginning
by DemonDragon666
Summary: continuation of The Truth Revealed. Previously Sam had a vision of a familiar scream and another of a bloody figure. When found out, Skye decides to go on her own. After a hunt for a witch, Dean gets a distressed call from Skye who is in grave danger.
1. A Flash from the Future

**Episode 4: An end and a beginning**

The room was dark. The only objects visible were the two women standing in the blackness, resolving their issues.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I think you know."

"I didn't mean to, I swear! I didn't want to sell you out, but he made me! You know what he's like… more than anyone. Please. I did it to help you. You were the one that wanted this. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Liar!"

A woman in a black draping coat raised her bare hand. The other person's body began sliding up the wall, like an invisible string was pulling her. She breathed heavily and sweat poured down her pale face, glistening in the dim light of a candle. She cried for help, but not even a scream could escape her. Her body reached the ceiling. She stared down at her opponent with terror in her quivering chestnut eyes. She was as white as a ghost that matched her lacy nightgown. It drooped down toward the ground from gravity. Her antagonist didn't seem to care that she was truly sorry for what she had done to her.

"You hurt me. You made me deal with things that I never would have had to experience. So… in return… I'm going to hurt you. Fortunately for me… I can't die, but you… you can. What a shame."

The girl on the ceiling began to cry. She didn't want to endure whatever was coming for her.

"You know what? I thought you were better than this. I thought you wouldn't stoop down to his level like I did. You were always the strong one. I praised you. I wanted to be you, not because of what you had, but because of what you were. You were the rebel. You never put up with him and his ways. You stood up to him. But now, if you do this… you'll become him. The very thing you fought against… you've become one. You're a monster, and I hope you rot in Hell!"

The woman who stood on the flat earth looked up in disgust. She didn't bother arguing any further. She drew her arms out from her body at their full length. The palms of her hands faced the sky. Her eyes glowed an orange colour that lit up the room as much as the small candle in the middle of the side table. The woman above her gasped for air. A deep cut appeared across her stomach. Blood dripped from it, right through her white dress. The pale cloth soaked up some of the droplets. The rest fell to the wooden floor. Her limbs stuck to the rough plastered ceiling like sticky tape. Her life left her as a rush of blue flames exploded from her body. As it spread to the walls and the floors it turned to amber red and surrounded the other woman on the ground.

She looked around frantically, searching for a way out. She decided not to panic when she spotted the door not too far from her. She headed down the hall in its direction. To her surprise, the door swung open. Two young men entered the burning house. One was tall and slender, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a cotton jacket, and bushy brown hair that hung a little in his face. The other was slightly shorter, with shorter, lighter hair, and more muscles than his partner. His jeans were torn, and a t-shirt and worn leather jacket clung to his upper body. He called out to the woman.

"Skye, come on!"

She hurried over to them before the building collapsed. Smoke gushed out of the top of the house as the three managed to escape a fiery fate.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- So, what do you think? This is probably my fav story that I've written so far. There is so much going on and will probably require a lot of thinking when the drama takes place. If you don't know who Skye Hunter is, then you have to read my other stories, otherwise you will be totally lost throughout this story. If you're not up to reading all three of them, then I will quickly explain. Skye is a half-demon (human with a demon soul born into her), but she hunts her fellow demons like Sam and Dean. She has the ability to heal herself and others which is why the Winchesters haven't died in the past few stories, though it would have killed others. Dean and Skye "like" each other and seem to be a little more than friends. Sam isn't sure what to think of her, though she told him everything about her before telling Dean. The demon ( the one that killed their mother, Mary) is Skye's true father. Everything else, I will let you find out on your own. Please review! _


	2. The Dart Match

**Chapter 2**

_**2 weeks earlier**_

Skye sat in a dark corner of the noisy bar, alone, at a table for four. Her gloves were off and placed on the table in front of her. She stared down at her bare hands. They were cold and pale. She put her thumb and her middle finger together and snapped them, moving her thumb rapidly to her forefinger. A spark of fire appeared from the friction of her fingers, like a lighter. She watched the golden flames dance on her skin. Waving her other hand over the fire, it dissolved with a flash. She continued this process over and over. A tall, dark haired young man sat next to her with two beers.

"Hey, will you stop that? You're drawing too much attention to yourself."

Skye looked up to see Sam offering her a drink. She grabbed the bottle and took a swig of it.

"Who cares? Most people in here are either intoxicated or on the edge of becoming intoxicated. Either way, they'll just think they're seeing things."

"Yeah, but what about the others that aren't drunk… like me?"

"Nah! You already know everything, and besides, I'm not worried about what people think of me, so…"

She took another gulp of alcohol.

"So don't fret."

They clanked their glasses together for cheers and took gulp each.

"Where's Dean?"

Sam motioned over to a rowdy bunch at the far end of the bar.

"He's challenging a bunch of drunken foreigners to a game of darts. He enjoys scamming people for money. It's just another way to get paid, and we're pretty low on cash at the moment, so it doesn't bother me."

Skye looked at the group with curiosity. She stood up from her chair and put on her leather gloves.

"What do you say we double the pay check?"

She fixed her collar and positioned herself to look appealing. She sauntered over the group as they jeered at someone's terrible shot. As she came up to them, all eyes were on her. Some of the men's jaws dropped. Others whistled loudly at her stunning fatigue.

"Well, well. Look what we got here mate. A sharp looking lass coming to join us", said a scruffy British man to one of his buddies taking in a puff of cigarette smoke.

Dean pulled the darts out of the board and turned to face her. He smiled.

"Skye, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to play… darts, that is. Anybody care to challenge me?"

They all chuckled harshly at her proposal. A sickly slim man with a dart inn his hand said,

"Oh baby doll, you can't play this. You might get hurt."

They all laughed again. Skye walked over to the man and bent down to his level so that their eyes met.

"Do me a favour…"

She gently moved a hand across his round face.

"Don't call me baby doll."

Her hand turned to a fist and smacked him hard in the jaw, knocking him and his chair backwards. The slimy drunk men chuckled heartily again. Skye stood up tall and addressed the gang.

"So back to my offer. Let's say we make it interesting, shall we? I need the cash, so whoever loses against me pays the number they land on. But since I can see you are all pig-headed men, whoever wins against me gets a long… passionate… kiss."

The men all cheered and clapped, getting excited and cocky that they would win and get their prize. Skye squashed their dreams.

"But… instead of darts, we are going to play with knives."

She pulled five small carving knives from her jacket and revealed them like she was holding a hand of cards in a poker game. Without hesitation or aim, she turned to the board and threw all five blades. They spun in the air and stuck into the board in a vertical line, one knife on each ring and one on the bull's eye. The whole bar went silent. They all stared at Skye in awe.

"So… shall we begin?"

Dean handed out the knives collected from the dartboard to all the men who weren't chicken enough to back away, him being one of them. Sam walked over to join the spectators. He pulled up a chair and straddled it backwards. Dean handed Skye a knife. She grabbed it, but he didn't let go.

"I hope you know what you're doing", he whispered.

"I hope you know what you're doing, challenging me to darts…"

"Hey, I always win at darts."

"Well maybe you've just met you're match."

Dean let go of the knife and watched her as she did a sexy catwalk back to her place in front of the dartboard. She made sure to move her hips excessively.

Only five were willing to take part in the game, one person for each knife. Skye and Dean were in along with the thin man that Skye had punched, and the British man and his friend. His friend, Jacob, his name was, started the game. He focused very carefully on the target. All eyes were on him. It was released from his fingers. Everyone cheered for him as it just missed the bull's eye and hit between the red and white stripes.

Jacob turned to Skye and took a drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke around her delicate face.

"Beat that, little missy."

Skye stared coldly at the man, wanting to hurt him, but knew she shouldn't. The British man took his turn. The knife landed right below Jacob's. The skinny man went next. His was way off at the last ring of the board. Now it was Skye's turn.

She, like the first man, focused intently on her goal. She lined it up and made her shot. The knife just missed the bull's eye as well, but a little farther off than Jacob's.

"Damn it!"

They all laughed and mocked her. They yelled out comments to annoy her, but she didn't take any notice. Jacob came closer to her again.

"I guess you owe me a kiss."

Sniggers from the audience roared aloud. Dean stepped between them.

"Not yet. I still have my turn. I still have a chance to beat you."

Jacob sneered at Dean and stepped aside to let him have a go. Dean was calm and relaxed, more than any of them. He didn't take much time to aim. He threw the knife smoothly out of his grip.

Bull's eye.

Sam and a few others clapped over Jacob's grunts. Skye was relieved that she didn't have to share a kiss with smoky-breathed Jacob. Dean grabbed Skye by the waist and brought her close to him. She laid one hand on his chest and the other behind his head. They locked lips and shared the passionate kiss she had promised the winner. Whistles and screams came from the drunken men watching them practically making out in front of them.

Jacob dropped his cigarette and stomped it to ashes. He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and pulled him away. He snatched Skye's wrists and drug her toward him as she tried to pull back. His smelly alcohol and smoke infested breath made her want to throw up as he talked to her, right up in her face.

"You never said the winner of the game. You just said whoever beat you would get a kiss. So, honey, you still owe me a kiss, whether you like it or not."

She struggled to be released, but he held on tight. He pressed his wet lips against hers. She closed her eyes and backed away, but he pushed harder against her, trying not to let her go. He moved her hands so that they were trapped between them. He held her like Dean had not long ago.

Sam got up and went to go help her. Some of Jacob's friends got in his way and blocked his entrance. He tugged on their arms, pulling them out of his view. They allowed him to see the scene, but didn't allow him to pass.

Jacob got a little too personal and slid his hand down her behind, trying to get more than he bargained for. Dean stood up, angrier than ever. He grabbed Jacob's greasy dirty blonde hair and yanked it away from Skye. She breathed deeply, finally getting some air. Dean swung at the filthy scum that hit on his girl one too many times. It made contact with his right eye. As the two quarreled, everyone else thought it would be fun to join in and all began hitting each other.

A few beer bottles were smashed, either on wall, tables and chairs, or other's heads. A bar fight started. The bar tenders ducked behind the counters, saving themselves from the chaos. Left, right, and center people were attacking each other. Sam and Skye were the only ones not participating in the fight. They dodged punches, and kicks, but never hit anyone unless in their defense. They met up by the dartboard. Skye stole back her knives and placed them back inside her coat pocket. Sam said over the racket,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just feel like I'm going to be sick is all. A bit of advice… don't kiss a perverted drunk guy."

"Well I think I'm good there, because I don't plan to."

"Come on. Let's get Dean and get out of here, fast."

"Sounds good."

They spotted Dean still punching out Jacob, with the British guy trying to help his friend. Sam hurried over to Dean as his brother threw the hairy British man out of their little circle. Jacob was quite a good fighter, considering he wasn't at all sober. Dean dodged a fist and turned around to grab a chair. He swung it at the smelly drunk man. It crashed into pieces over his thick skull. Jacob fell, but he was still conscious. The British man came back and hit Dean over the head with a beer bottle. It shattered over his head, but didn't knock him out either.

Sam took the opportunity to help his brother while he was on the floor. He grabbed the English man in a headlock. He punched him hard in the stomach several times until he began to beg for mercy. Sam let him go. He ran out screaming. Sam turned to Dean and held out a hand to help him up.

"Hey, Sammy. Not too shabby, there."

"Thanks. I've been waiting to get my strength back and get into the fight again."

"That's my boy!"

Sam cut in quickly while pointing behind Dean.

"Dean, look out!"

He turned fast on his heels. It wasn't fast enough. Dean was hit in the face by Jacob's hard fist. Sam caught his brother as he fell back toward him. Jacob prepared for another punch. Dean's nose and lip were bleeding. He felt a bit light headed because of all the smacks to the head. Sam had Dean in his arms and couldn't do much to help or fight back. They both prepared for a beating. Behind them they heard a bang. Jacob, along with everyone else in the bar, except for the Winchesters fell unconscious. Dean stood up. Both Sam and Dean looked around to see Skye pulling on her leather gloves.

"Coming boys?"

She calmly walked over to the slim man, the British man who didn't seem to have gotten out the door quick enough, and Jacob. She took each of their wallets and loose change from their pockets. She looked back at the two.

"Well?"

Dean started walking out after her, then Sam.

"You know, you'd think I'd be used to this stuff by now, but I'm not. Why is that?"

Skye noticed a man moving on the floor next to her. She made a fist and punched him out cold.

"Maybe you're just not used to the fact that women can be just as tough as guys."

She smoothly walked out to the car. An amazed Sam and Dean followed close behind her leaving everyone else to rest.


	3. Sam, What have we done?

**Chapter 3**

"Forty… sixty… seventy…Well, we have well over one hundred dollars now, just from those three men."

Skye folded the bills and gave them to Dean who put them in his own wallet. The two sat on the bed of yet another motel. Sam sat on the other bed, watching them. Dean put a hand to his face.

"Ah, crap! My nose is bleeding again!"

Skye stuck out a hand and pulled off her glove.

"Here, let me…"

"No. I can help myself."

He turned away from her. She was now determined to help him, not only to prove herself to him, but also to anger him.

"Come here."

"No!"

She advanced forward to try and take a look at his injury. He turned from her and rolled off the bed. She looked at him babyishly holding his nose.

"You're such a child. Why won't you let me help?"

"Because… I said so."

Sam snickered to himself. Skye sat upright, ignoring Dean still lying on the floor.

"Fine. Help yourself."

Dean stood up while still holding his nose. The blood dripped from his hand. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a few tissues in attempt to "help" himself. Sam and Skye sat quietly looking at each other. Skye whispered,

"Wait for it…"

They listened intently. Then came her queue.

"Skye…"

Sam laughed aloud while Skye went to Dean's rescue. Moments later they came out of the room, Dean no longer with any trace of blood. His lip didn't have a cut on it either like it had before.

"So? What do you say?"

Dean looked at Skye angrily.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"What do you want me to do? I already gave you the satisfaction of healing me. What, do you want me to say; you're my hero? I'm not going to freaking bow down to you!"

He turned back to the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a shower."

Skye pulled her gloves back on and answered,

"Okay, but don't drown, alright?"

He gave her a dagger expression.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you. And don't look at me like that. I'm not the enemy. Anyway, I'm going to get some fresh air."

Dean threw up an arm.

"Yeah, whatever."

He locked himself in the small room. Skye, with not a word more, walked out into the cold without even a jacket for warmth. The door shut automatically behind her. Sam was curious why she wanted to go outside this late at night and in that kind of weather. He opened the door, just quick enough to see Skye's feet disappear behind the edge of the rooftop. Sam ran to the railing. They were on the second and top floor of the motel. It was hard for him to see how she wasn't scared climbing up to such a high feat. Sam heard the water running from their room and closed the door quietly, not to disturb Dean.

He went back to the railing and leaned backwards over it to see how high he had to climb. The roof was flat as if it was just another floor. The eves trough was obviously the way Skye had gotten up because there was a dent left in its smoothly lined edge. He looked down. If he did fall, it wouldn't be that bad of a crash. If anything did happen, he would just break maybe an arm. It was a risk he had to take. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Sam scanned his surroundings to make sure no one was around. The roof ledge was quite low, for Sam's height anyway. He didn't even have to jump up. He reached out his arms and took hold of the eves trough like Skye had. He wasn't sure it would hold his weight, but he hoisted himself up despite doubt. The thin metal bent a little, but Sam swiftly climbed up the small slant of the roof and stood up on the flat surface. He lightly dusted off the rubble on his hands from the shingles.

Sam looked over to the far side of the roof. He saw Skye knelt down on the floor with her hands clutched together and her hair blowing in the cool breeze. He walked over to her and noticed that she was muttering something in Latin. It was too quiet for him to interpret. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back I fear to see who her stocker was. She sighed relief when she saw that it was only Sam.

"Sam. You startled me."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Come sit."

She signaled him to sit with her on an air vent that stuck up from the roof. When he had settled down next to her, he asked,

"What are you doing up here, especially so late? You shouldn't be up here by yourself at night."

She stuffed a silver chain necklace with a plain cross into her tight red tank top.

"That's sweet, but I've learned to take care of myself, especially at night. I used to hunt alone before, remember?"

"Yeah. I forgot."

"And as to your question… I'm praying. I do it often, well, not lately, but I try to when I have the time."

"No offense, but you don't seem like the religious type."

She laughed a little.

"I'm not. Not really. I figure if there's evil out there then there must be good too. I don't really believe in anything like a greater being or something, but there's no harm in asking for forgiveness anyway, right?"

"Why are you asking forgiveness? You didn't do anything that wrong, did you?"

"Come on Sam, I've caused so many bad things to happen just by living. I'm a demon remember?"

"A half-demon."

"Nevertheless, I've still done wrongs. I mean, I've stolen from helpless and innocent people, I've slaughtered those that don't deserve to be killed… I'm a bad person Sam."

"No you're not…"

"Stop it Sam."

She stopped talking to think of what to say next. Sam didn't comment further.

"Before I started praying… I never believed in God because I couldn't see the good in the world. I believed there was only destruction and darkness. Lately, though, I've discovered that even in the darkest of times, there is a little bit of light. We take things for granted. We should be grateful that we even have air to breathe. Take the stars for example…"

They stared up at the twinkling dots of white.

"They are such small, insignificant things. They're always there, but they only shine at night when most people are asleep. They're almost never noticed, but for those they shine for… they're beautiful. You just have to be able to look past the darkness and see that there is something good out there, far off into the distance. Before you can enjoy life, you have to face the hardships. You have to face the blackness."

Sam glared back at Skye who still gazed upward. Her hair blew gracefully away from her face, and the moon made her eyes twinkle like the stars they were discussing.

"Wow… Skye. I had no idea you were like this."

"Not many do."

She looked down, the moon glowing on her pale complexion.

"I shouldn't be going on about this stuff to you. I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be. If anyone understands, it's me."

They stared into each other's eyes with understanding. To Sam, Skye was a portrait of beauty. To Skye, Sam had a more refined handsomeness in this light than she had ever seen him with before. They couldn't seem to look away from one another. Maybe it was the moonlight, or maybe it was just time that they showed their true feelings for each other. Neither of them could tell, but one thing was for sure. They had no clue what they were doing.

Their faces came closer together. They didn't notice what was happening until it was too late. Their eyes closed and their lips touched. When they finally realized what was happening, they pulled away and stared in opposite directions.

Skye put her fingers to her trembling red lips. She was filled with excitement and regret. How could she do this to Dean? Were these her real feelings for Sam or just a spur of the moment reaction? Sam thought about it too.

He gazed up at the crescent moon, remembering his dream from when the demon had possessed him. When Skye had wanted to kiss him then, he didn't want her, but now… Now he wished his brother really had said those words, "Her heart is hers to give to whom she pleases". Sam wished now that it was him she wanted, not Dean. He didn't know how these sudden feelings came about, but he liked them. Skye's kindness reminded him so much of Jessica, and he longed to have her again. Maybe his love for Skye was just a substitute.

"Sam… what have we done?"

Sam swallowed hard and ran a hand down his long face.

"I don't know."

Skye began to panic. What if Dean found out? She couldn't bare it if she had to lose him. Sam was a friend. She couldn't see the two of them together, but she deeply cared for Dean.

"If anyone asks, this was just a friendly kiss… you know… between two friends."

Skye looked at him in shock.

"I think that was a little more passionate than a friendly kiss! That was more of an, 'I love you' kiss! Oh God. It was an, 'I love you' kiss, wasn't it? Oh man. No, you know what, if anyone asks, nothing happened."

"That's a better idea. So, now what do we do?"

"We act normal, like nothing happened."

Skye stood up and began to pace the rectangular perimeter of the building.

"We are so stupid! Did either of us even think about our actions? I know I didn't."

"No. I didn't either."

"See! Exactly! What about Dean? Huh? Dean's going to… Dean. Dean, oh, Dean! I am so utterly stupid!"

"What", Sam questioned.

"This always happens to me! I have a one-night stand with a guy one night, then the next I find out hat I was dating his sister's boyfriend's cousin and he wants to hurt me for cheating on him! Now it's happening again, except this time with brothers!"

"No. Dean would never hurt you, even if he were totally crushed. He would never do anything to you and neither would I, and you know that."

"I know, but what if he never wants to see me again? I could ruin our relationship, let alone yours! He means too much to me to do something like this."

"Well it's too late. It's already happened. Now we are just going to do what you said. We're going to act natural. We're going to forget about what's happened and move on."

Skye weighed her options and decide to take Sam's option of forgetting about it. She didn't say anything more about the matter. Skye grabbed hold of the eves trough and swung onto the balcony. Sam listened as she landed with a thump on the cement floor. Then he did the same. The two avoided eye contact as they opened the room's door. Dean stood in the doorway. His hair was spiky and wet, and his clothes clung to him. It looked as if he didn't have time to dry off before changing.

"Where the hell did you two go? I've been calling your names for the past ten minutes!"

"Aw. Were you worried", Skye teased, putting on an act.

"Yes! Where were you?"

"We were up on the roof."

"What?"

"Dean, chill. I told you I was just getting some fresh air."

"Then why did he go?"

Dean looked angrily at Sam. He could see his younger brother eying his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm your brother. Don't act as if I'm some stranger."

"Well what were you doing up there?"

Skye stepped in.

"We were just talking, Dean. Come on. Don't you trust me?"

Dean said nothing. He continued to stare Sam down.

"Dean?"

"It's him I don't trust."

"Dean, you trust me with your life on ever hunt we've ever had, and now you can't trust the fact that nothing happened between us? We were just talking!"

"He's right, Dean. Nothing happened. Look into my eyes and tell me I don't love you."

He stared deep into her dark hazel eyes. They showed truth. Dean didn't know whether it was truth of her loving him or nothing happening between her and his brother. He believed her, at least for the time being.

"Okay. I trust you. Both of you."

She gave him a peck on the lips for his actions. Dean wrapped his arms around her. Skye did the same and rested her chin on his broad shoulder. Her eyes focused on Sam who now stood behind Dean. He gave her an unforgettable look of shame.

"I can promise you, nothing will ever happen between me and Sam."


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 4**

The three continued on their drive south in search of a good hunt. Lush green trees surrounded the back tar road the Impala zoomed down. Dean sat behind the wheel, next to Skye who insisted on taking the chair by him. After the night before she didn't want to be near Sam in case they caused suspicion. Sam scanned the laptop monitor as he searched the World Wide Web for any sign of supernatural happenings.

"A woman in Illinois says she saw a piano playing by itself…"

"Probably made it up. Either that or she's a bat who can't even see a person playing it."

"Okay… how about crop circles in Nebraska?"

"Crop circles like demon signs, or crop circles like alien encounters" Dean mocked with sarcasm.

"Hey, finding this stuff is harder than it looks, alright? If you want to have a crack at it, then go ahead."

Dean smirked.

"Dude, you just said crack."

Sam rolled his eyes as Skye bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Dean, stop acting like a child. People will think you have the brain of a six year old."

"Do you honestly think six year olds would even know about half the stuff I know? No, they wouldn't. So continue."

"Thanks. Um… there are cow mutilations in Missouri."

"Is there a story to go with it?"

Sam scrolled down the page looking for information.

"Yeah… oh, never mind. It just states the farmer's quotes about how devastated he was to wake up and find his livestock slaughtered."

"Wait, they happened at night? That could be something."

"Or it could be nothing" Skye cut in.

"What else is there, Sam?"

"Um… there's, ah!"

Sam threw aside the computer and put his hands to his head.

"Sam, another one?"

"Yeah. Ugh… yeah I think so."

Sam scrunched up his eyes and embraced the premonition. It was dark and the vision was scratchy. He heard the same familiar scream that he heard back in the hospital in New York. It was a shriek from a female, he could now tell. This time there was an image to go with the noises.

_A girl hung motionless in the center of the room with her wrists tied up over her head. A scruffy black man and a blonde haired woman all dressed in dark clothing tortured the girl. A leather whip cracked against her back with great power. She screamed in agony._

"_Come on, let's leave her. She's not going anywhere, nor is she going to die on us."_

_The two left the woman hanging to ponder her thoughts and feel nothing but pain. She was bruised, scared from being beat over time, and was bleeding all over. Her dark stringy hair hung in her face. She lifted her head and called out to the one she loved,_

"_Dean…"_

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam's eyes opened fully to view Dean watching over him. Skye still sat in the passenger seat. Her head was down and her face held a depressed expression. She knew something and dreaded it, whatever it was. Sam sat up and looked directly at her, ignoring Dean.

"Skye… you know what's going to happen?"

She nodded.

"I can feel it. A feeling of pain and suffering… it's going to happen. And sooner than I had hoped too."

Dean looked back and forth between the two.

"What are you guys talking about?"

They continued their conversation still taking no notice of Dean sitting next to Sam.

"In my vision… who were they?"

"They?"

"A blonde haired woman and a black man with dreadlocks. Who were they?"

"Sam, I can't read your mind. I just feel bad vibes from your premonition. I don't know them yet."

"Well, you know what has to happen then, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Dean stared at Skye with a questioning look. Then he turned to Sam with a more serious expression.

"What? What has to happen? Somebody fill me in here!"

Skye got out of the car, grabbing her bag as she went. Dean raced out after her. Sam sat in the back seat thinking about what he had seen. He knew that it was Skye that had been tortured in his premonition. He was glad Dean couldn't see his visions. It would kill him to see her like that. Most of all, he dreaded the future. He wanted to protect Skye from her bloody fate. Why did he have to see these things? And why was Skye unable to heal herself? Sam got out of the car to see what was happening.

Dean was trying to pull Skye's bag of clothes and weapons away from her. She was yelling at him to give it back and let her leave.

"Dean, let go!"

"You're not leaving!"

"Yes I am!"

"Why? You still haven't given me answers. Why are you leaving? Where are you going to go, anyway? Why can't we come with you?"

"I don't want to worry you with my business."

"Then you shouldn't have told us so much about you. Skye, we are in your life now, so you'd better deal with us. If you really didn't want us in your way, then you would have left a long time ago. So tell me, what's really going on here?"

Sam stepped in between them and snatched the bag from both of them.

"My premonition is her business, not mine or yours. She needs to sort this out by herself. I think it's best if we stay out of her way, for now."

Dean looked at Sam as if he was crazy.

"What, are you kidding me? If she's in danger, and going by your expressions I'm assuming that's the case, then I'm going to be there. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you."

He said this to Skye. She put on a puppy dog look with her eyes, pleading him to stop being over protective. She put her hands on his arms.

"Dean, I'll be okay, but you have to let me do this. I have to do this. And we'll see each other again… I promise. Somewhere along the road we will meet again. And if anything does happen, I got your cell number. So don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I have been my whole life. Now you and Sam go on another hunt and waste as many evil sons of bitches as you can, alright?"

Sam handed Skye back her black backpack. She dropped it to the floor for a moment to have her hands free for a goodbye. She gave Sam a friendly hug and whispered in his ear,

"Take care, Sammy."

Sam held her not wanting to let go.

"I will."

She loosened her grip and moved on to Dean.

"Promise you'll be good and forget about me for a few days?"

He gave a weak smile.

"I'll try to be good, but I won't forget you."

She smiled back.

"Fair enough."

They hugged each other tightly. Dean regretted his decision to leave her, but knew it was what she had to do. Skye had a tear in her eye. Although she said she had to do it, she didn't want to leave Dean or Sam. She knew only hardships awaited her on her solo journey. Dean ran a hand through her soft silky hair. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You won't forget me, will you", Dean asked, curiously.

Skye closed her eyes and pictured Dean standing by her side forever.

"No. Never."

They parted slowly, savoring the moment.

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Sometime soon, I hope."

She picked up her bag and gently rested it on her shoulder. She walked away a few paces, and then turned to get one last look at them. Both men leaned against the trunk of the Impala with their hands in their coat pockets. She raised a leather gloved hand and gracefully in their direction. Dean pulled a hand from his pocket and did the same back to her. She smiled softly. Dean lowered his hand and watched her walk away into the distance with her black cloak swaying in the wind.


	5. Miami or Mickey Mouse Land

**Chapter 5**

"Dean, she'll be fine. Relax, will you? And why don't you eat something, too. You're going to need your energy from somewhere since you refuse to sleep."

Sam and Dean sat in a diner with plates of food in front of them. Dean picked at his with a metal fork. He hadn't even taken a bite of his hamburger or a single French fry. Sam had finished his a while ago and was now researching on his silver laptop.

"I can't, Sam. I'm depressed. Can't you tell?"

Sam laughed a bit at Dean's foolish act.

"Yeah, sure you are. Hey, what do you think of unholy ground? Is it worth looking at?"

"I don't see what the point is. Just dig a hole in it. Then it isn't unholy anymore."

"Dean, come on, I'm serious. Skye wanted us to go on another hunt, so we should at least look for one."

"Hey, I don't remember me bugging you when Jess died."

"Yeah, but Skye's not dead… not yet anyway", he said under his breath.

Dean lifted his head, finally paying attention to his little brother.

"What was that?"

"A death in Florida… well, a string of deaths, actually. All men, from what I can tell. All died in an area near Miami at an old shack in the Everglades. It's said to be the home of an elderly woman, but when the cops checked the place, it was empty. All men that have visited that shack over the past fifty years have died, but all in different ways. Some stabbed, some shot, some drowned, some ripped to pieces, and some no one even knows the cause of death because there wasn't much left of the body to look at."

Sam paused and waited for Dean's response.

"No, before that. Something about Skye."

"Dean, stop imagining things", Sam brushed off Dean's answer.

"So, what do you think about this one?"

Dean finally started eating, but only one measly fry at a time. He looked up and stared into space for a few seconds with an open mouth.

"This what?"

"Dean!"

"Yeah! I heard you. Sounds like some nut job freak show that enjoys killing people for fun. Cool. So what did you say about Skye? Really?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, honestly, do you think this could be a hunt?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, sounds like a hunt."

"Alright, let's go."

Sam collected his laptop and stood up from his seat.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to Florida to check this out."

"Florida? You mean Mickey Mouse land?"

"No. Miami, not Orlando."

"Oh, right, the home of the beach babes. Ha, ha, yeah. God, I love those beaches. Hey, if we go there, do you think we could, you know, kick back a bit and go sun tanning or surf boarding… whatever turns on those bikini wearing hotties?"

"What? No. Come on."

Dean lazily got up and followed Sam out the door to the Impala.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. One of my friends took my book as some kind of a sick joke (SON OF A BITCH). Anyway, thank you so much to the people that reviewed, even **The baby sparrow** (my friend Chels that is a complete moron that sent the same review to all of my stories without reading them). By the way, if you haven't read her story **The Diary of Third Lunch**, please read it. Her and I and a few of our friends randomly wrote down our conversations and they turned out really perverted, but hillarious! So read it, it would be doing her and I a huge favour. And please keep up those reviews!_


	6. The Crocodile Shack

**Chapter 6**

A young female police officer with short black hair sat at the counter of the police station in Miami, Florida. A few folders and a telephone sat on the desk in front of her. It was quiet. No one was around. The phone was equally silent as the room. She leaned her elbow on the desk and her chin in her hand. She blew upward at a piece of hair that hung in her face. The hair shot up in the air then floated back down between her eyes.

She sighed. There was no point to anything anymore. No one wanted help, which was the basic idea of her job, to help people. She wished someone would come into the station with a huge emergency so that she could call the swat team and assist them and save them day. Just then the door opened and two tall men walked in.

"Good evening ma'am. I'm John and this is my partner Dan. We're Federal Officers. We've been assigned to take a look at the Everglade's murder case."

The shorter man held out an officer's badge, and then tucked it safely away in his leather jacket. The taller man stood next to his partner quietly.

"Oh. I didn't know the FBI even knew about this case."

"Yeah, well we just got the call about a couple days ago and it took us a while to drive here all the way from Washington."

The man known as John gave her a smirk to shrug off his bad acting skills. She ignored him.

"Anyway, the victims were all male, correct", the man known as Dan began to question.

"Yup."

"No further connections?"

"Not that we know of, but guys… I think we got this case closed. No one else has died in over a week. We've now closed off the place, so no one can go in and no one can come out, and…"

_Ring. Ring._

The phone buzzed and flashed line one. The officer picked it up off the receiver.

"Hello Miami police department… Yes… Address?… Everglades?… Yes, sir… We'll be right there."

She placed the phone neatly back on the receiver.

"I stand corrected. You two were right. Another body was found outside the shack and the blood is fresh. Should we take your car or mine?"

"Yours. We seemed to have left our lights back at headquarters."

She gave John a look of confusion. For a Federal Officer, he didn't seem very professional.

"Okay."

She grabbed her jacket and they left out to the police car.

"By the way… what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kelly Sheffield. What were your names again?"

"John Kenneth and Dan Boyd."

Kelly sped the police car through the busy city streets of Miami. Dean, now known as John sat in the front seat with her and Sam, known as Dan, sat in the back. Dean reached for a knob on the dashboard of the car.

"Let's get a few tunes in here, shall we?"

Sam slapped his wrist. Dean pulled his arm back and cradled it while giving his partner an evil stare.

"Is there any other information that we need to know that maybe they kept out of the papers or the files they sent us?"

"Why don't you tell me everything you know on the case and I'll fill you in on the rest."

Kelly was a bit unsure of the two. They hadn't had any proof of being who they said they were other than their badges, but those could easily have been copies, stolen or fakes. Nowadays you have to be a little more careful. Sam started.

"We know that men of various ages, from different places, and have no relation to each other have all visited a shack in the Everglades at different times over the past fifty years, though none have been recorded until now. They have all been killed in different ways. The shack has been said to be the home of an elderly lady by the name of Moira Saunders. We looked into her records to see if there was anything we needed to know about her and we found that she used to be a herbologist in the fifties. She had a husband named Darwin who died at a young age on a stake while building a fence in their backyard. Moira was torn up about it and killed herself not too long after. Her house had no previous owner and no owner after her death. All the other residents of the Everglades are in fear of the shack because they say her spirit haunts it. Other than that, there is no evidence of anyone living on her island or visiting her island other than the victims and no murder weapons were found."

"Well, that just about sums it up. Though you did miss something that not even some of the officers on the case knew. I only found out because I looked at the files myself. To tell you the truth, I'm not even working on the case. I just answer the phones. I feel really bad telling the feds about this, but I just want some action, you know?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and slightly rolled their eyes. How much help could she possibly be? Dean grew impatient.

"What did they leave out?"

"Well… all of the victims had something in common other than the fact that they were all male… a little bit in common, I guess. Not much really. In fact, they're not really alike at all…"

"What is it", Dean cut in trying to rush her.

"Okay, chill out. All the victims were missing things. Body parts. Some lost organs, some lost pieces of skin, and some even lost bones. It's creepy if you ask me."

"What, or, who could have done something like that", Sam asked.

"A nut job in my opinion."

Dean snapped his fingers and smiled triumphantly at Sam.

"See! I told you! In your face!"

Sam looked at his brother with the same sort of look Kelly had given him before; basically saying that he thought Dean was a complete loser.

"What?"

The car slowed to a halt.

"Well, here we are. The Everglades."

All three passengers got out of the car. It was muggy and humid. Fog surrounded them. They were just able to see each other and a small portion of the scenery. Tall, thick rainforest-like trees covered the area in between the dark water. It resembled a swamp, but with a bit more light from the sun and sky that just made it pleasant enough to live in, for people that liked creepy habitats. A long rusty boat waded in the water for them. A large fan was attached to the back end of the odd looking craft. Kelly marched toward the airboat, stepping in almost knee-high mud.

"Let's go boys! It's only mud!"

Dean cringed at the gooey brown mud. Sam even hesitated before squishing his feet in the dirt.

"Come on D- I mean John. It's not that bad."

Dean stuck a boot into the dirt. It sunk down deep like quick sand.

"I don't remember this being in the job description!"

"It's all part of the experience. Where's your adventure, John", Kelly yelled back at Dean.

"I think it got stuck in the mud."

Sam laughed at Dean's sarcastic remark as he reached the boat. Sam and Kelly climbed up the side of the dirty white vehicle. Dean came up the rear. Once all the "Officers" were loaded, Kelly shouted back to a man that the Winchesters didn't even know was there.

"Cid, you can go now!"

"Aye, aye!"

Cid was a short man with frizzy gray hair on both his head and his chest. One of his eyes was permanently closed and sashes were tied on him everywhere. He looked a lot like a pirate if the brothers weren't mistaken. Dean turned to Kelly.

"Who's this guy?"

"That's Cid Montgomery. He owns all boats and ships down here in the Everglades. He captains them too. Whenever we need to check out anything around here he drives us. He's helped out the police department countless times."

Dean looked at Cid and gave him a weak, frightened smile.

"Hey… Cid."

Cid gave Dean a look of disgust and sneered at him before turning back to the boat's control panel.

"Nice guy", Dean said, half scared of the pirate man.

"So, anyway, why can't we drive to this shack in a car?"

"Well, you could, but…"

She looked over the edge of the moving boat. A pair of yellow glazed eyes stared back at Dean and Kelly. A set of large jaws emerged from the murky water and snapped at them. Dean back stepped quickly away from the side. The scaled green snout of the creature returned to the depths of the lake.

"Crocodiles?!"

Sam's eyes widened as Dean caught his breath.

"Yeah. Got to watch out for them crocs. They're nasty old brutes, and quite popular in these waters."

Dean turned to Sam and whispered to him so that Kelly couldn't hear,

"Remind me to kill you after this hunt."

"Dean, I can't move."

"What? Why?"

"Crocodiles."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Dean grinned.

"Clowns and crocodiles. Boy, Sam, you sure know how to pick them don't you?"

"Shut up."

The fan of the airboat buzzed quietly through the swampy scenery, gently blowing them to land. Fortunately the island they landed on didn't have any mud. It was all sandy beach right up to the trees and bushes. Sam, Kelly and Dean walked off the boat onto the quaint, yet spooky island. Only footprints showed on the sand from previous officers. A strip of yellow tape ran from one tree to another around the perimeter of the land. They stepped under it and continued through the jungle of plant life.

Kelly picked up a stick and used it to move aside branches that stuck out into their path. Sam followed close behind her. Dean was further behind swatting at flies and other lively bugs that found him to be quite delectable.

"I don't remember this being in the job description either!"

"Quiet down! Just enjoy it. It's not every day that you get to go on an adventure like this."

"Kelly", Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"How is it that you aren't working on this case, or any case for that matter, but you still know so much about them?"

"Well, as you can probably tell, I'm so into the idea that working on these kinds of cases and being a police officer means that I can go on adventures and save people. That's what I want to do. Everyone in my department thinks I'm crazy. They tell me that being an officer is enforcing laws, showing people right from wrong, and showing people who's boss."

"Sounds about right", Dean commented.

Kelly continued, not hearing him.

"I don't like that at all. I mean sure, rules are there for a reason, but sometimes you have to break them in order to do what's right. Even police break them. But hey… I'm just a cadet. I mean, what do I know", she stated sarcastically.

"Anyway, I want so much to prove them wrong. So I check out all of the biggest cases when they come in and I wait for the opportunity to work on them. Unfortunately, this is the first time I've been able to work on one and their not even here to see it. Instead I get you guys. You're probably on their side aren't you?"

Sam stepped over a fallen tree trunk and responded to Kelly's question.

"You'd be surprised. With our job all we do is save people and go on adventures. So keep up exactly what you're doing and you'll go far."

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and pulled him back.

"What're you telling this kid? Keep going with schoolwork and training, and put up with all of the people that think she can't do anything? No. I'd go for a different job if I were you. Try something more adventurous and dare-devilish. Try a firefighter, or a racecar driver, or a stunt double!"

Sam stopped and gave Dean a look of wonder.

"Um, those are _your_ fantasy jobs."

"Exactly. Everything I like rules."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean conceitedness. Kelly exaggerated the mouth movement of the word "yeah" as she slowly turned her head away from him.

"Okay. I think I'll go with Dan's advice, thanks."

She walked out into the clearing. Sam turned to Dean and pointed a finger at him while laughing silently.

"Shut up. I know I'm cool, even if you freaks don't."

Dean pushed Sam aside just hard enough for him to stop mocking him. They walked over to a decent sized wooden hut. Large palm fronds were piled like shingles on the roof. The wooden walls were rotting and rusty nails were popping out of their holes. Low trees with large leaves and long vines draped over the little house. A broken lantern that was attached to the wall by the also broken door that hung off its hinges was lit.

"I don't believe that was on before."

Kelly was now a bit nervous. The Winchesters were getting suspicious. The windows were cracked and dusty. It was impossible to see a thing through them. A puff of smoke rose from the chimney top. They all watched as it vanished into the fog.

"Well Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

* * *

_DemonDragon666- I just thought I should point out that Dean is awesome! Sorry Sam fans. I know he's super hot and a really great guy, but you got to love that great sense of humour and cockiness about Dean. You'll find that in all of my stories I like to play with Dean's character and find new ways to show off different sides of his personality. In this chapter I enjoyed expressing his humour. Later on in the story (major spoiler) I deffinately play on his romantic side and totally rip up his heart (major sadness factor). If you'd like to see what happens, please keep reading and please review. I always want to know how to make it better and see your opinions. _


	7. It's a trap

**Chapter 7**

Sam, Dean and Kelly started toward the shack. An unexpected growl came from beside them and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"John, please tell me that was your stomach."

Dean looked at Kelly with a serious face.

"I'm offended."

Before any of them could say more, a long green crocodile slithered out of the tall grass. Its teeth were showing as it snarled at them menacingly. Sam and Kelly gathered behind Dean with fear.

"Why do I have to be your body guard?"

"Because Dan's scared of them and, frankly, so am I."

Kelly grabbed Dean's arm to hide behind.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with the thing?"

"I don't know! Get rid of it", Sam answered.

"I'm not the freaking crocodile hunter!"

"Dean!"

"Dean?"

Kelly looked at Sam with confusion.

"I mean John. John, do something!"

They backed away slowly as the reptile moseyed forward. Its bright yellow eyes stared them down. It opened its pointed jaws to reveal countless rows of sharp jagged teeth. They snapped down startling the two behind Dean.

"Oh this is enough."

Dean reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a silver handgun. He shot twice at the scaly beast, disturbing all other wildlife in the area, and watched as it made its last movements of struggle.

"You killed it!"

Kelly hit Dean in the arm she had been holding.

"What?"

"You killed it!"

"So?"

"So, it's dead! Crocodiles are endangered!"

"Every animal's endangered."

"No! Not all of them, but they are!"

"Who cares? I saved your ass, didn't I?"

She went quiet. Sam pulled out his gun now too. The two walked up to the crooked door of the shack. Kelly stopped them before they went in.

"Wait. Why did you call him Dean?"

"Well… you know when you call people by other names by the slip of the tongue, or…"

"Sam, just tell her", Dean interrupted.

"Sam?"

Kelly crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"Okay. We haven't exactly been very honest with you…"

"Damn right."

"Anyway, the truth is… we're not FBI agents. In fact, we aren't officers of any kind."

"Yeah, we're probably the opposite of law enforcing… people", Dean added.

"Yeah. And I'm not Dan and he's not John."

"I'm Dean and he's Sam."

Kelly was in shock.

"So let me get this straight. You're not officers?"

"Nope."

"You're names aren't Dan and John?"

"Nope."

"Then who are you?"

"Like we said, I'm Dean and he's Sam."

Kelly shook her head frustratingly.

"Then _what_ are you?"

"We're um…"

"Um we…"

The brothers exchanged glances of uncertainty. They couldn't think of the right way to tell her the truth.

"We… hunt… things."

Kelly had now grown to a new level of annoyance with the two.

"Things. What kind of things?"

"All kinds of things", Dean explained vaguely.

Kelly took a deep breath.

"Like what? Crocodiles? People?"

"Actually, that was my first animal. Except for that squirrel I once ran over. Oh yeah, and then there was that dog… or wait… wasn't that a cat?"

"Then what do you hunt?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other again.

"Can we trust you to tell no one?"

"Depends on if it's legal."

"You said you don't care much about the law."

Kelly considered Sam's statement for a while.

"True enough. Okay. You can trust me."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Kelly shook her head again, this time to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"What?"

"Ghosts. You know, spirits, demons… do you believe in them?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Okay, sure. I believe in them. I believe something other than us is out there."

"Alright, well, we hunt them. It's what we do. Sam and I are brothers. We go around killing them and saving people from them. And this case that we're on… we think it might be supernatural related."

"Are you kidding me with this crap?"

"Do we look like we're kidding?"

Dean showed a serious expression. So did Sam. Kelly sighed.

"You're not lying. Either that or you guys are just really good liars. Besides that… I'll believe you. I mean, you haven't tried to kill me yet, so… I think I'll be okay. But if you pull a fast one, I'll call headquarters."

"Ha. I'm not scared of the police. I mean we did escape jail once and…"

Sam nudged his brother hard in the ribs. He shut up from there.

They continued into the old house. The inside of the shack almost seemed larger than the outside. It was separated into many rooms of various sizes. Ratty, torn sheets hung from the frame of the door. The other doors had curtains of beads in front of them. Used vanilla candles were placed all over the dusty furniture. Cobwebs were in all corners of the walls and tables, along with other items in the hut. In the main room was a single round table with a few chairs seated around it and a crystal ball in its center. A large bookshelf covered the entire back wall of the room.

In the other rooms were beds, couches, tables, and chairs, normal furniture that was just old and dusty. Books and candles, and other unknown trinkets were scattered throughout the place. Dean stepped up to the table that held the crystal ball and tapped on the glass.

"I guess we can rule out normal living from our hostess's vocabulary."

Sam scanned the books on the shelves at the back.

"Definitely. Check out some of these titles. _Book of spells_,_ How to master the art of telepathy_,_ Brews, Potions and What Not, Contacting the dead_? This Moira person must have been really choked up about her husband's death."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well look at some of this stuff. Most of it is black magic and spells dating back to before Christ. And looking through some of these, they might actually work, but they require a lot of time and energy, and she would have had tons of that after his death. She gave up everything and probably turned to this as a way to contact his spirit or something."

"So what, you think she's a witch?"

"Could be, before she died, anyway."

"Or maybe she didn't die."

Kelly signaled them over to her side.

"What do you mean she didn't die?"

"The food's still hot and the water's fresh."

A bowl of stew containing what looked like cabbage in a dirty greenish broth sat on the supposed dinning room table along with a silver goblet of clear, liquid.

"Someone must have been here."

Sam turned to Dean with wide eyes.

"She's right. And the records we looked at never specified how she died, when or where."

"So maybe she took up witchcraft to find a way to bring back her husband and doing so found out that she could live longer and faked her death to stop people from getting suspicious."

"Exactly."

Dean gave the bad boy grin he usually did when he thought of something using his downstairs brain.

"What a sly dog."

Kelly came into the conversation now.

"But how could she fake her death?"

"Well she is a witch. I guess she made a replica of herself or something to distract people from actually looking for her."

They stood quiet for a moment. Kelly came up with another thought.

"Wait, how do the murders tie into this?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"By the way, we came here to check out a dead body, right? Where is it?"

All three of them began to worry at Dean's discovery.

"Um, Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Who exactly was on the phone?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me their name. It was a guy, I think. The line was too fuzzy to tell."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks as if communicating silently. Kelly didn't quite catch on to their brain wave and asked,

"What?"

"It's a trap."


	8. Seduction of a Witch

**Chapter 8**

Sam and Dean held their guns at the ready. They looked around for Moira the witch; the one they assumed had called the police station and impersonated a civilian.

"You guys, I'm new to the whole ghost busters thing. So how are we supposed to kill a witch?"

Dean lowered his weapon.

"I don't know."

Kelly's expression turned to shock.

"You… you don't know? Then what do we do?"

"Hold on a sec, will you? I need to think."

Dean paced around the main room. Sam looked back at the bookshelf. He reread over the titles, hoping it would reveal some information he needed to kill this thing.

"Well, according to folklore and legends, witches have usually been staked to a cross or burned."

"Maybe we should try those theories", Dean added.

Sam turned away from the bookshelf to face Dean as they brainstormed.

"Which one would work? I mean, which one should we try?"

"Maybe both."

"Whoa, what are you saying? We have to drive a dagger through this poor old woman and set her on fire", Kelly butt in.

Dean put a hand to his head and scrunched the back of his hair.

"Well… it's a stake not a dagger, but… pretty much."

Kelly still wore an expression of awe.

"No! I'm not doing it!"

"Well, you don't have to. We will. Me and Sam are more than capable of handling this kind of job. And besides, we didn't expect you to help us anyway."

"Why, thank you! Thank you very much!"

A loud crash came from the other room. All three turned their bodies toward the sound. Dean and Sam held their weapons out in front of them. They rotated around the center table so that they were all facing different directions for safety.

"Keep an eye out. She might try to trick us", whispered Sam.

"Come on out, Moira! We know you're here", called Dean.

It was silent. Other than their feet softly landing on the rickety floorboards when they stepped, there were no noises or signs of movement. Then a voice spoke mystically from behind them.

"Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping to surprise you."

They all turned toward the sweet sounds. Dean and Sam saw Moira for the first time. There, by the doorway to the bedroom, coming from a flowing string of beaded curtains, stood an angelic figure. Her hair was long, auburn red, and silky smooth as it swayed with her every movement so fluently. A ratted and torn gray dress clothed her. It was layered and had a long tear up the side of her leg. Her skin was as smooth as porcelain and her features were not too prominent, giving her a well-rounded beauty.

"For an old gal you sure know how to take care of yourself, don't you", Dean commented.

The two boys couldn't take their eyes off of her. Literally. She floated over to them. Her ripped dress slid across her pale leg, revealing it to them as she walked.

"I like to keep myself healthy, in case fine boys such as yourselves come along."

Her words were like poison. They echoed in their minds like a repeated chorus. Her voice seduced them with the help of her shimmering eyes that locked them in her spell. They were so pale that you could almost see your reflection in them, like glass.

"Dean…"

She reached out a hand and laid it on his cheek. Then she turned to the younger Winchester and placed her hand on his hand.

"Sam…"

Her touch on both of them put the final touches on her spell. They were now entranced. The two blinked in unison and dropped on one knee.

"Will you obey my commands at all costs", she taunted.

"We will obey", they responded simultaneously in a monotone.

Moira bit her lip and giggled maliciously under her breath. Kelly stood in the far corner, trying not to be noticed. She didn't at all see what the brothers had seen. Moira the witch was more witch-like than she had imagined.

The old hag was wrinkled with skin as rough as cowhide. She wore the same dress with the same rip over her leg. Her hair was still long, but it was longer than they had seen it. It was almost down to her feet and gray like her dress. It was scraggly and looked as if it hadn't been washed in a while. Her fingernails were longer than the fingers alone and began to curl with age. Kelly had no idea why her partners were now acting so strange.

_It must be the witch_, she thought.

She couldn't imagine what they were seeing that made them act so obedient. The witch whispered in their ears,

"You see… my husband… he's not well. He needs to get better… because if he doesn't get better… I will fade away from existence. And you don't want that now, do you?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. So to help me… I need your full devotion."

Together, Sam and Dean nodded and rose to their feet.

"We will serve."

She giggled lightly again.

"What you will do is just what the others have done", Moira ranted on.

Kelly felt as though she was a secret agent listening in on the villain's evil plot. A rush of adrenaline raced through her. Although what was happening to Sam and Dean was truly terrible, it was also the most excitement she had ever had. This was the kind of adventure she had hoped for.

Sam and Dean weren't really listening to Moira as she continued her long-winded speech. They were too deep into her trance that all they understood were questions and commands directed at them.

"I need… healthy parts… healthy organs… healthy skin", she said while inspecting them thoroughly.

She lifted Dean's chin with a nimble finger.

"A strong jaw… just like my dear Darwin."

She moved over to Sam. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"Darwin's eyes. They were always so full of life and twinkled when he smiled at me. Yes. I can see him now. You're perfect. You both are."

Moira drew away from them. They continued to stand still like toy soldiers.

"Alright. I've decided. Your first, and sadly, last task that you shall perform is to…"

She spoke even softer now, but with a lot of emphasis.

"Tear each other apart."

Dean and Sam responded to her command and faced each other with looks of anger and hate. Sam sprung first and leapt out at his brother. They instantly fell onto the floor. Sam delivered a hard punch to Sam's cheekbone. Dean grabbed Sam's jacket hood and flung it over his face to obscure his vision. He then kicked his little brother off of him and sent him backwards, stumbling on his feet. The two went on with their brotherly battle while Moira stood, rocking back and forth, cackling.

"Oh boys? Try not to bleed too much. I might need that too!"

She cackled louder and louder as they fought. Kelly couldn't bear to watch them any longer. She needed a plan. Sam had said that they needed to stake her and burn her. Well, the burning part was no problem, but the stake? Where would she get one anyway? What if she tried something similar to a stake? Maybe a fence stake or a sharp piece of wood would work. In the old vampire movies they always those as a substitute, and this whole shack was made of wood. All she had to do was find a sharp splintered piece of it. No problem.

Kelly flew out of the door with a flash. Moira hadn't even noticed the creaking of the front door because she was too amused by the wrestling match between her new preys. Kelly looked around the perimeter of the old, rusty shack. For its age it seemed fairly well maintained. She moved aside a few bushes to see the base of the house. All the edges were clean cut. She came to the back of the shack where she managed to find a broken wire and wood fence. Yes! Finally something was going right. Just as she picked up a loose piece of wood sharp enough to work, her pant bottoms snagged on the metal wire. Her right pant leg was now stuck.

"Oh great!"

She tried tugging on her pant leg, hoping for some more luck. Obviously her luck had run out when she heard a low growl at the edge of the water behind some bushes a couple feet away from her.

"Please don't be a croc."

The leaves rustled. Then, low and behold, a large, scaly green snout appeared from the brush followed by a pair of bright yellow eyes.


	9. Ding, Dong, the Witch is Dead

**Chapter 9**

Kelly struggled to release her foot from the fence wire. She tugged harder and harder on her pant leg. The long, hungry crocodile slithered out of hiding. She began to panic. The harder she pulled, a tear started to form at the seam of her uniform pants.

"Oh, the chief isn't going to like this!"

The reptile hissed and showed off its great, white fangs. Terror blossomed inside of her.

"Come on! Break!"

The threads slowly separated even though she was pulling with all of her might. The crocodile laughed in its own unique way at his supper struggling to be free. It snapped its jaws and growled loudly to frighten her more. Its little legs waddled toward her as fast as they would take him, but not too fast, giving her time to escape, just for the fun of it. Sweat formed on Kelly's brow and trickled down the back of her neck. The last thing she wanted to be was crocodile bait.

"Please! Come on!'

The threads thinned, and finally… snapped.

"Yes!"

The wire was released from her navy blue dress pants. She stumbled a bit, tripping over the rest of the fence as she began to run.

Snap!

The large jaws of the cold-blooded monster shut down like a mousetrap only inches from her face. She shrieked with fright as she sprinted away from its grasp. The front door of the shack came in view quicker than she had anticipated. The serpent-like beast was no longer on her tail. Most likely it decided she wouldn't have tasted very good anyway. Her thick black hair stuck to her face, pasting itself to the sweat. She brushed it off her forehead and took a deep breath.

She leaned against the front door, gaining her strength back. She looked down at the piece of wood in her hand and thought about all the trouble she had gone through just to get it. A thud came from inside the shack. Oh no! She had almost forgotten the reason she had gotten the stake in the first place. Opening the door, she just managed to come in at the right time to see Sam throw a solid fist at Dean's left eye.

"Ooh, that's going to leave a mark", Kelly said with a flinch, feeling bad for her comrade.

Sam and Dean still fought in the front room while the witch stood along the side watching them. At Kelly's comment, which she had accidentally said out loud, Moira turned away from the row between the brothers and saw the young officer for the first time. The old woman let out a glass-shattering scream that made Kelly, and even Sam and Dean cover their ears. The sound continued to ring in their heads as it faded to silence. Dean noticed that with Sam distracted, he could take advantage of the opportunity and seek his revenge. He threw his arms around Sam's neck and put immediate pressure on him. Sam, held against a crumpling, dusty wall by his elder brother's strength choked and gagged, wanting air. Meanwhile, the witch, too, ceased the moment and teleported herself out of Kelly's sight.

"What the…"

She turned around to find blood-shot gray-blue eyes glaring at her widely. She backed away from the witch who had her arms outstretched, symbolizing her thought to strangle her. Then Kelly remembered the stake in her hand. Without hesitation she rammed the sharp object through the witch's still-beating heart and dug it through the fragile wood wall behind her. The witch's eyes almost popped out of their sockets from surprise.

Being a police officer, and a teenager in a rough city, Kelly always carried a lighter with her at all times, just for emergencies. Because, in her opinion, you never know when you need to start a fire or burn a hundred year old witch. She took it from her belt and flipped the lid off it. With no time to spare, she ignited the lighter and threw it at her opponent. Flames shot up through the roof. The witch's screams cracked the glass windows more than they already were and shook the floors as the fire burnt up her broken, black heart.

She could never save her husband, and now, could never save herself. The fire blazed for a while as the skin and bones of Moira turned to dust. The light vanished and the heat died down. The fire was gone, and so was Moira. Kelly reached out and picked up her lighter from the pile of sand; the remains of the stake and the body. Dean and Sam looked around wildly. Dean removed his hands from Sam's neck. He drew a deep breath and coughed. Sam put a hand to his neck, while coughing and breathing slower. Dean put a hand to his eye. It was a little swollen now from Sam's punch.

"Nice punch, Sammy."

"Thanks", Sam said in a hoarse voice.

They walked over to Kelly. She was very pale and her eyes darted around, frightened.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I will be. It's just… I just killed someone. It's going to take a while to get used to that."

Dean nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that bad. Go on a few more hunts and it seems natural. Trust me."

Kelly shook her head and brushed Dean's hand off of her.

"I think I've trusted you two enough, thanks. I'm starting to hate everything I came in here liking, like adventures and thrills. I'd be better staying at home with a good book to be honest."

"Well that's what happens when you spend a day with us. We change people's views on things."

Kelly laughed.

"You sure got that right. So now what?"

"I guess we hit the road before anyone finds out what happened."

Kelly shook her head with a fake smile on her face.

"You guys go. I'll stay here and call for back up. They'll be wondering where I went and what happened, because they'll have that call on record, so they'll probably find a connection between the two. And don't worry. They'll never find out about you. We'll pretend like nothing happened. It'll be our little secret."

"If I had a quarter for every time I heard that", Sam commented with a laugh.

"Yeah. So, wait. If you're staying here, then how do we get back to the station without a ride", Dean worried.

"You catch a ride back on the boat with Cid who should still be waiting on the beach and then walk the rest of the way."

"Seriously?"

"Get going", she teased.

Dean sighed. Sam headed for the door.

"Come on Dean. Let's get out of here."

Dean walked over to the bedroom; the room Moira had first entered from.

"Hold on. I need to see something first."

He moved aside the beaded curtains. The room was only big enough for a single bed and a chair, which were the only pieces of furniture in it. None of them had ever been in this room, which is why Moira had found them instead of them finding her. Candles were lit all around the bed. On it sat a body. A male, as far as Dean could tell, though there was no hair, or much of a body to be able to tell. It had been completely covered up by blankets other than the face. The skin of the face looked as if it was stitched up. Not all of the pieces were there. Blood still oozed through the cracks. He looked like a nearly completed patchwork quilt. It reminded Dean a bit of the Frankenstein monster, the way he sat on the bed all stiff and experiment-like.

_So this must be Darwin_, Dean thought.

He took one good final look at the witch's late husband that Dean realized had been pieced together by the victims' body parts. A sad feeling suddenly came over him. He let go of the bead strings and let them swing back and forth, blocking his view of the body and returned back to Sam.

"Satisfied?"

Dean looked back at the doorway that he had just left.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

"Hope I see you guys around", Kelly called out as they opened the door.

"Yeah. See you 'round."

Sam waved goodbye and they exited the building. After another uncomforting ride on the airboat with the slightly off pirate captain, Cid, they began walking back to the station on the rough dirt road with the fog still upon them.

"Hey, Dean, do you think Kelly will be okay by herself up there?"

"Yeah. She seems like a good kid. I have a feeling she'll be just fine."

The tone in Dean's voice was different than normal. Sam looked over at Dean. He carried a serious look, like he was thinking.

"What?"

Dean saw Sam's expression of concern and felt pressured to answer him.

"I was just thinking about Moira and Darwin."

"What about them?"

"She gave up her whole life just to bring him back. His time was up; it wasn't her fault. She could have really done something, too. With her knowledge of herbs and medicines she could have become a doctor, I mean, a real one. She could have healed people, saved lives… but instead she killed as many as she could have saved. It's just crazy the things people do for the ones they love."

Sam thought about what Dean had said. He knew why he had said it. He looked over at him to see how he was doing. Dean's head was down and the same sad feeling that he felt when he saw Darwin was on him now.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"You know. Skye?"

Dean sighed.

"Yeah. I miss her, man. You have no idea how much I miss her right now."

"I know. You really don't know how much you appreciate someone until they're gone, do you?"

Sam felt the same as Dean. He missed Skye too, more than he thought he did. Dean wanted her back. He was worried that she was in some sort of trouble, but she did say that she would call him if anything happened. He had to keep his promise and let her do it on her own.

"It's funny… how attached you can become to a person in such a short time. I mean, we've only known Skye for, what, a month? Already it feels… it feels a lot longer."

The Impala came into view. The fog seemed to decrease the closer they got to the police station. Still, no one else had come back to the station. Their car was the only one in the parking lot.

Dean felt a vibration from his back pocket. He reached in a hand and pulled out his jet-black cell phone. He looked at it confused.

"Who'd be calling me?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. He was puzzled too. Dean flipped the top half of his phone up and placed it near his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dean… I… need you! I… need… your… help!"

The static was too strong and separated her words, but he could still tell who was speaking.

"Skye? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Dean… I don't have much… t-time. They're… everywhere."

"What? What's everywhere?"

"My dad… he's after… me. His followers are… coming. Come… immediately."

"Skye, where are you?"

There was silence.

"Skye?"

Nothing.

"Where are you", he repeated.

He heard some muffling on the other line.

"Skye?"

There was more silence. Then he heard monotone beeping sounds. The line was dead. Dean closed up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What happened?"

Dean ran over to the car and opened the metal door. Sam continued questioning.

"What did she say?"

Dean started up the car without a word. Sam leaned against the passenger door and talked into the open window.

"Dean, talk to me."

"Get in", Dean ordered.

"Why?"

"We're going to get Skye."

"How? Did she give you a location?"

"Sam, get in."

"Dean, I understand you're upset, but I need answers."

Dean gave his brother a fierce stare.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"Sam, just get in!"

Sam finally gave in and sat next to Dean. The car backed out of the parking space and left out on the open road.

"Dean, you got me in here, so where are we going? What happened?"

"Skye's in trouble. I don't know much more, but we have to go save her."

"How do you expect to find her if you don't know where she is?"

"We can trace her cell phone signal."

"And how do we do that?"

Dean stared out onto the black tar road with a frown on his face to hide his anger and worry.

"I don't know."

The car sped up leaving only a trail of dust behind them.


	10. The Torture Test

**Chapter 10**

Skye opened her eyes. She was still a bit dizzy. When she came to, she could only recall so much of what had happened. She called Dean, and the last thing she remembered was there was someone behind her. She turned around and ended up on the floor, unconscious. Now she was awake and in a standing position. She moved her legs. They were bound together by what felt like rope and her toes couldn't touch the ground. Her hands were held above here head and also bound. A rope like a noose hung her, but instead of her neck, it was around her wrists.

A small window at the top of the wall by the ceiling was her only source of light and her only evidence of time. It was evening. The lighting was dim and became darker by the minute. All of the walls and floors were cement. It was cold and dark like a dungeon. Skye had no recollection of where she was. Everything since she left the Winchesters was a blank except for her last awake experience.

A door at the far end of the room opened like the gates of a prison cell, loudly and slowly. A tall, strong man with obvious confidence strut into the room followed by a more shy female partner.

"Well, well, Skye. It has been a while."

His hardy tropical voice welcomed her with a deathly feeling. His arms were opened wide greeting her with, what he wanted to be, pleasure. A cloak-like robe dressed him, very dark and mysteriously. He was dark of skin and had tangled, tattered dreadlocks covering his head.

"By the sound of your voice I'd assume you're Marvin."

"And you'd be correct. Your father sent me to deliver the punishment, knowing that is what I do best. I didn't realize how much you've grown since we last met."

"And you've changed some too, Marv. Still taking the shape of innocent Jamaicans, are we?"

"They are not all innocent, but yes. Being a shape shifter can be quite rewarding."

"I bet it is. And who's your friend?"

The girl stepped into the light. She had tousled blonde hair with short, angled bangs that covered her right eye. A long black dress that trailed on behind her on the hard floor made her look like a duchess or someone of high wealth and power. Only a thin black ribbon was tied on her bare neck. Her eyes were lined with thick black makeup and she seemed somewhat nervous to be there. Skye's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Felicity?"

The girl smiled.

"Hey Skye."

"So… you're working for my dad too now, aren't you? Can't say I'm surprised. So what did he do to get you to his side, huh? Did he give you bad nightmares, threaten to kill your perfect little family… or did he just ask nicely", Skye asked sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that, Skye. You don't know the half of it."

"Oh don't I? Back at school you were the smart one, the popular one, the snobby little rich kid that always got what she wanted but somehow was never happy… and now you're here before me with another one of his lackeys. How did you come to join his legion of darkness then?"

There was a pause. Felicity stepped forward, now angry.

"Power. Power drove me to his side. After you told me about your family and your powers, after you left to go hunt evil, save the world, I joined him. He welcomed me like a daughter. He acted like more of a father than my own. For information about you, I received power. Well, I've been promised it, but haven't gotten it yet. He says I haven't fully delivered yet, but it's coming."

"So what happened to your rich little family?"

"Dead. I killed them and still inherited the money. The perks of persuasion."

"Wait a minute. You two know each other", Marvin interrupted.

Felicity continued giving Skye a dagger look while explaining.

"Yeah. We went to school together, but then she dropped out… after leaving me with her dirty little secret of being a half-demon. A mistake on her part if you ask me."

Skye didn't say a word.

"Well then… now that we've become acquainted with each other again, let us get down to business", stated Marvin while cracking his knuckles.

"We haven't all become acquainted yet, Marvin. How do you know Skye", Felicity questioned.

"Skye, here, once killed my family. Then her dear old father offered me a position. It turns out he favours those you've hurt. I have held a grudge for a while, Skye, and now I am here to avenge their deaths."

"So what are you going to do about it? You know as well as I that I have healing powers. I can't die."

"Don't give me sass, Skye!"

She smiled triumphantly. Marvin's eyebrows frowned. He flicked his eyes to reveal a metallic silver iris as his true form. He blinked again and they were gone.

"You say you want to feel pain, do you? Try this."

He connected his thumb and forefinger and whistled through them. The heavy metal door swung open as if it was as light as a feather. A shorter, very thin man walked into the room. His head hung low and his straight parted black hair covered his eyes leaving only a shadow over his face. He wore flared black pants, a tight black buttoned up shirt that showed off his muscles, and a long black jacket similar to Skye's.

He walked up to Skye, cool and collected. She watched him with curiosity as he examined her.

"So what do you think, Dameon? Can you do it?"

The man addressed as Dameon by Marvin looked up. Skye saw his eyes. They were pure black. Not even the most microscopic bit of light reflected off of their surfaces. He gave Skye a smile that made her shiver. He stepped up to her and removed her gloves.

"You won't be needing those anymore, sweetheart."

Skye could see now that he had a pair of gloves on his own hands. They too were black. He took off his own gloves and placed both sets in Marvin's possession. Dameon slowly ran a hand down Skye's cheek. It singed her skin as his skin passed over hers. This was pretty much the same reaction she would have gotten if she had done that to another human with her own hands. New skin rejuvenated the burns as he moved by. Although Skye could heal herself, she could still feel the burning sensation.

"Aargh", she cried in agony.

"Sad really. A girl as beautiful as you caught in such a mess like this."

"If I'm so beautiful, why are you trying to hurt me?"

"Don't flatter your self. You're beautiful, but my job comes first."

He removed his hand and Skye's face was completely normal.

"Are you sure I couldn't persuade you differently?"

Skye raised an eyebrow and put on a pouted smile. Dameon moved his face close to hers.

"Unless you have an offer that entices me…"

Skye felt his warm breath on her face. She didn't really want to do anything with this Dameon guy. All she wanted was to get back to Dean. She turned away in disgust.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I already have a boyfriend, and I don't think he'd be too pleased if I cheated on him for someone more…"

She searched for the right word.

"…Dead."

Dameon backed off.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but, other than that, there's no way you can persuade me."

Skye felt somewhat nervous now.

"And you've just lost your chance."

He gave her the same spine-tingling smile that he had before. Her breathing became less relaxed as she waited for her torture.

"So what are you going to do to me", she whispered.

Marvin and Felicity exchanged glances with broad grins across their faces. Dameon glared at Skye with deep charcoal eyes.

"The yellow-eyed demon said you wanted rid of your powers… wanted to be normal. Tonight… we're going to grant you your wish."

Skye opened her mouth to speak. Almost immediately Dameon stuck his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, but energy was being drained out of her too fast. The demon moved his hand slowly away from her. She couldn't move or speak. An invisible gas came swirling out of Skye's mouth and formed a glowing blue orb in Dameon's palm. Skye couldn't breathe. Her heart almost stopped beating for a few seconds. Her life force was being pulled out of her into Dameon's hand.

Finally he let go. Skye gasped for air. Her breathing now was short and shaky. She lowered her head. The weight of it was almost too heavy to lift now that she had no energy. Dameon, still with the glowing orb hovering over hi palm walked over to Marvin and Felicity.

"Felicity… you said you wanted power? Well… you got it."

He stuck the hand with the magical sphere over her mouth. Her eyes widened. Like Skye, she gasped for air, but couldn't get any. She tried to move, but, again, couldn't. Dameon retracted his arm. Felicity stumbled backward, but broke her fall. She was finally able to breathe and did so, nice and slowly. She lifted her arms and examined them as if she had never seen such a thing before.

"I can feel it. I can feel the energy flowing through my veins", she explained with delight, talking more to herself than the others.

Dameon and Marvin exchanged pleased expressions as well. Marvin passed her Skye's gloves.

"You'll be needing these."

She accepted them with great pride. She turned to the now weakened Skye.

"How does it feel to be a worthless human, Skye? The tables have turned… and you just happen to be on the wrong side."

Skye just barely lifted her head and glared angrily at her childhood enemy, still breathing hard. Felicity looked back to the men.

"Shall we have a test run on these new powers of mine?"

They sniggered silently, both showing their supernatural souls through their eyes. Unexpectedly, Felicity swung a fist in Skye's direction. It smacked into her jaw, sending her body swinging back and forth on the rope like a pendulum. The three laughed at Skye. As she steadied they noticed a cut on her lip. Skye felt it. It was her first human experience. Her cut didn't heal. They laughed harder as Skye tried to lick her wound. The taste of blood: A familiar taste to her, but this time, it wasn't going away.

Marvin walked out of the room for a minute, but no one seemed to notice. Either that or they didn't bother caring where he was or where he was going. Dameon stood watching as Felicity knocked Skye around some more. Moments later Marvin walked back into the room with a leather string and handle. It was a whip.

"Please… no more", Skye stuttered through barred teeth. Felicity opened her mouth as if surprised. She turned to her fellow beings.

"You hear that, Marv? She wants more!"

The Jamaican shape shifter walked forward, unraveling the whip.

"Fine by me."

He cracked the whip against Skye's back. She cried in pain as tears trickled down her cheeks. It struck again. A dozen times she was whipped, and each one felt like a razor to the back. Skye was used to pain, but this time there was nothing to contain it; nothing to limit it. She was almost to the point of fainting. The pain had almost blinded her. Warm blood soaked through her shirt and jeans. She just now realized that before she had been tied up they must have stolen her leather jacket.

Felicity screamed with glee. As she did, explosions of fire shot out from her fingertips and climbed up the walls before vanishing. She looked down at her hands once the flames had gone out.

"So this is what you've been capable of all these years."

The three laughed again.

"Come on, let's leave her. She's not going anywhere, nor is she going to die on us."

Marvin and Felicity left with loud cackles echoing down the hall. Dameon stayed in the room. He sauntered over to where Skye hung and gently whispered in her ear,

"You feel that, Skye? That's called life. That's called being a human. It's painful. But you chose this life. You could have been like us. You could have lived… free. Each day we'll come back and teach you your lesson, and each day the rope will fall an inch lower. By the end of this week the rope will come right off its hook, and when it does… you will be dead. Think of it as a death timer. So goodbye, Skye… until tomorrow."

He slowly and dramatically walked to the door.

"Don't you wish you took that offer now, Skye", he teased with a maniacal laugh.

He exited the room, slamming the metal door and leaving Skye in complete darkness. She tried to ignore the pain, or as much of it as possible. She closed her eyes dreamily and thought about the one person that could possibly save her from her misery.

"Dean…"


	11. Setting Skye Free

**Chapter 11**

"Sam, are you sure this is the right place? It seems kind of… empty", Dean said to his brother.

The two scoped out a beaten down warehouse, flashlights and handguns in their palms.

"Yes. In my vision, I saw a man walk down this hallway and disappear down those stairs."

The youngest of the Winchesters, Sam, pointed to a long dark hallway that was narrow and blocked by a few empty crates. A lantern hung at the end of the hall, just lighting up a spiral staircase going downwards. The rest of the warehouse was dusty and stacks of some full and some empty wooden crates climbed up the walls. A few dim lights were on above them and flickered. One sparked and went out completely. They walked toward the hallway with their flashlights out in front of them.

"So let me get this straight. You have a vision of Skye getting hurt but don't tell me what happened. You let her leave - knowing something bad is going to happen to her - and stop me from doing anything about it. Then, last night, you have another premonition of a guy you don't know walking down this exact hallway and don't tell me until now. Is that about right?"

Sam and Dean used their developed muscles to shove the large crate out of their way to continue their search. It made a loud crash as it hit the cement floor.

"Uh… yeah. Kind of looks that way."

Sam felt a little guilty now.

"So if Skye is hurt… I'm blaming you, dude", Dean remarked somewhat sarcastically.

"Is that a promise", Sam asked with a smile on his face, knowing it would bother Dean.

Dean grunted and headed down the stairs followed by Sam. Once down the crooked, squeaky staircase, they stared miserably at a much longer and darker hallway.

"Sam… please tell me you saw which room she was in in that vision of yours."

Sam shook his head.

"I wish I did."

Down the stretched out cement hall there must have been one hundred steel doors or more, all of which were shut tight and locked with either key locks or combination locks.

"Where should we start first?"

Sam inspected the doors carefully.

"I have a feeling about the very last one on the right."

Dean looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

"Dude… where do you come from?"

"The same place as you. Now let's just try it, alright?"

"Yeah, okay."

They started down the very dim lit hall, listening carefully for indications of any others around the place. A voice came from the end of the hall as only an echo. Dean and Sam turned off their flashlights and ran back to the beginning of the hall where there was a wall to hide behind before the stairs. The last door on the right, the one Sam had pointed out opened. A black man with messy brown dreadlocks walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, but luckily for them, didn't lock it. He carried a wide grin on his face and a leather whip in his hand. He wound the rope around its handle while he exited the hall. Fresh blood dripped from the whip onto the floor. Anger boiled inside Dean.

"Son of a bitch."

Sam held back his brother from doing anything that would give away their position. They were still not quite sure whom this guy was or what he was capable of.

"No, Dean. Wait."

The man passed them and climbed up the staircase. His footsteps echoed loudly… then softer… and softer… then silence. Sam turned to Dean.

"That was the man in both of my premonitions. He was the one that hurt Skye."

A spark of hope flickered in Dean's eyes, aside from the rage that also consumed him.

"Then that must be her room."

They raced down the dark hallway to the room that the man had just walked out of. Dean reached for the handle. It clicked open. He was surprised that for people with such tight security on all the other rooms that they would be so careless and let a door be left unlocked. It was almost too easy. You'd think there would be guards marching around the place or something. At the moment none of that mattered to Dean.

"Hey, Dean… you go in and help her. I'll keep watch out here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just go."

Dean pushed open the heavy steel door. He walked into the black room, unable to see anyone inside. The closer he got to the center of the room, the clearer he was able to see what was actually in the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry and a lump formed in his throat. The pit of stomach felt as though it was missing. He wanted only to believe that the scene in front of him was a figment of his imagination.

A long, frayed piece of rope dangled from the ceiling and attached itself to a girl. Her dark mangled hair covered her face completely and her shins rested on the floor. A puddle of deep red blood collected at her feet. She had rips in her shirt and jeans that showed scars underneath that still oozed out blood. Dean rushed over to her side. He lifted her chin to make sure it was who he thought it was.

"Skye?"

Her eyelids twitched. A cut passed through her right eye and there was swelling around her left eye making it hard to open them. Nevertheless, she opened them slightly to reveal her twinkling hazel eyes.

"Dean?"

Dean sighed happily.

"Thank God you're alive. What the hell did they do to you?"

"Took… my p-powers. I can't… help myself… any-anymore", she just made out, barely moving her also bleeding lips.

"Then I'll help you."

Dean stood up and grabbed a knife from his pocket. He used the sharp blade to slice the rope. It came apart slowly, separating a few tiny hairs at a time. On its last strand, the rope holding Skye up snapped. She flopped into Dean's arms. She groaned in agony.

"Shh. Sorry… just relax."

He laid her gently on the cement floor, carefully stepping over the red puddle. She breathed loudly in short, uneven breaths.

"Dean…" she whispered.

"It's okay. I'm here. I won't let anything else happen to you."

He cradled her in his arms, making sure not to touch her back; the place she had been whipped the most.

"Oh… isn't that sweet."

Dean looked around. A woman dressed in all black with long blonde hair stepped out of the darkness. Dean noticed at once that she was wearing Skye's leather gloves.

"Skye must be so lucky to have such a kind and especially good looking man as yourself watching out for her. You must be Dean Winchester. I've heard so much about you."

Dean watched her carefully, getting a bad feeling about her.

"Oh really? I've heard nothing about you."

She grinned.

"Typical Skye. Never talking about her enemies the same way as her friends. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Felicity, an old… acquaintance of Skye."

"Huh. Interesting. You forgot to mention the part about you being some psycho killer."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you did this to Skye."

Felicity acted surprised. Dean stared her down, still holding a now unconscious Skye in his arms.

"Well the reason I didn't mention it is because it's not true. I would never hurt her like that. Though I was the one that sold her out to her father, monitored her punishments and stole her powers, but that's no big deal."

"No big deal? You could have killed her!"

"Actually… that was the idea."

"Why? What has she ever done to you?"

"Everything. Your girlfriend is a threat to all demons, as are you, Dean. Now that's a perfect match in my opinion."

"Alright… so what do you want?"

"You want to get right down to business? Okay. What would you say if I told you I could help you?"

"Not interested", Dean sneered.

"No? Well then how do you plan on getting out of here? Right now there are about a dozen demons watching your every move and a dozen more everywhere else in this building. If I scream, you won't ever see the light of day again."

"Okay. So how do you plan on helping me?"

"I'll hold off anyone that comes near you and let you escape with Skye and your brother Sam."

"But why? Why would you risk your own life to help me escape with your prisoner?"

"Because, Dean…"

She slowly paced over to Dean and stopped a few feet before him. Dean put a hand on his pistol in his back pocket, ready to fire if she tried anything with him.

"Deep down… I don't want to be a killer. I can't help the fact that I'm power hungry or hold grudges. I just want what's best for myself since I was never allowed anything as a child. I guess I'm just going about things the wrong way. I want to be better… starting now."

Dean didn't believe a word she said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

He stood up, putting Skye on the cold floor. Felicity faced him with a smirk.

"Well… as you've probably heard Skye say many times… I can't die."

Dean clenched his jaw and held a tight grip on the metal gun. Then a bang came from the door, followed by Sam's voice.

"Dean, hurry up! Someone's coming!"

"So what'll it be, Dean? Take my offer, catch free, or die, slowly and painfully."

Dean was still unsure of Felicity, but out of the propositions, hers was, without a doubt the best.

"Okay."

He bent down and picked up Skye, one arm under her kneecaps and the other at the back of her neck. Her head drooped backward over his strong arm. She lied there as limp as can be with warm, fresh blood still dripping from her wounds. Dean headed out the door with Skye and met up with Sam. The three left the building safely.

Felicity still stood there with a dark grin on her face. Dameon stepped out of the shadows by her side. He smiled menacingly as well.

"Faze one complete. You were right. They fell for it so easily."

"And now for faze two, my favourite part… murder."

"Now we kill the Winchesters, once and for all."

* * *

_DemonDragon666- Good? I loved this chapter. This chapter and the last one I did with Skye and her "old friends". Dameon totally rules. Wouldn't you agree? I got his character's look from a manga comic I read. You know the short, bushy look that most guys have in animé shows? Well that's Dameon, except, hotter, and more evil. I love the bad boys. I suppose that's why I love Dean so much. I also loved Sam in the episode 'Born under a bad sign' because he was bad in that one. If you haven't seen that episode then I won't spoil it for you, but I would just like to say that I was so angry when he didn't kill Joe. Man I hate her. And it's not just because she likes Dean... well... maybe it is, but still. KILL HER! Please review! _


	12. The Power of Touch

**Chapter 12**

"Skye?"

Skye began to stir. Sam hit his sleepy older brother in the chest.

"Dean. Dean."

He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What?"

"She's moving."

Dean bolted upright and turned to his side to see Skye beginning to open her eyes while lying on the bed. She moved an arm to rub her eyes but then realized the pain. She cringed.

"Ugh…"

"Skye, relax. Just calm down, okay. You'll be a bit sore for a while."

Dean and Sam sat around her on the bed trying to soothe her uncomfortable feelings of agony.

"What happened? Where am I? Why does everything hurt?"

She panicked; looking around wildly for answers, then saw Dean. She sat up quickly, everything aching as she did.

"Dean!"

Dean grabbed her in his arms to settle her down. She put her arms around his shoulders, despite the pain.

"Dean, what's wrong with me?"

"You don't remember?"

"A bit. I remember Marvin, Felicity, Dameon… they took my powers… beat me…"

She breathed heavily in Dean's ear, obviously frightened at the very thought of them. Dean pulled her away and rested her on the bed.

"You have to rest. Take a deep breath and try to forget it. You're safe now."

"By the way, how did you get out of that place? I mean with three demons alone that would be hard, but I would think there would have been more."

"That Felicity girl helped us escape…"

"Felicity?"

Skye sprung back up. Dean held her again by her shoulders and pressed her down to the bed.

"Relax."

"What did she do?"

"Skye…"

"What did she say?"

"Skye…"

"Why did she help you escape?"

"Skye, listen for a second…"

"Dean, you don't understand!"

They all went quiet.

"This wasn't the first time she hurt me. I made the mistake back in high school to trust her with my secret and she turned on me. We were friends for a while, even though I was the freak and she was the cheerleader. She got everything and I got nothing. I don't know why we hung out, but she liked me. I was so desperate for a friend that, at the time, I'd take anyone. It turns out that she knew I was different, and not in a good way. She found out I had abilities and…" she told the story quietly, reserving her energy.

"When I left home she told my father that she wanted to help him find me, but in return she wanted power. For information about my whereabouts and my powers… she ended up with mine."

"So this Felicity really did take your powers?"

"Does it look like I have anything left, Sam?"

He looked at her teary eyes and her bruised skin.

"No."

"But I don't get this. How can someone take a demon's powers", Dean wondered.

"Not demons, half-demons. Just the ones like me can swap and remove powers. I mean, we are part human after all. Pure demons like Dameon are the only ones that can isolate that energy and remove it from us. That's why I've been begging my father to take it away, because I know he can. He's pure, unlike me. Anyway, before Felicity was given the power she was human. Now she's a half-demon. Now she's me."

Skye calmed down a little and slumped onto the bed. Dean handed her a warm, wet cloth to wipe some more of the blood off of her purple skin.

"Is there any way you can get them back", Sam asked.

"There are a few ways, all including other demons. I could get given the powers back by Dameon, very unlikely though. I could absorb his powers for a little while so that I could take my own from Felicity, but that would require a lot of work, or… I could die and regain full demon abilities in Hell."

"There's no way you're taking that last option", Dean commanded.

"Don't worry. I'm not too fond of Hell myself. But why should I bother worrying about getting them back? I wanted them gone and now they are. I gained a few more marks by it than I had expected…"

She glanced down at her body to see gapping cuts and rainbow coloured skin in replace for her smooth pale skin she had before.

"…But they're gone. And now I get what I wanted… to be able to touch."

She reached out a hand to Sam and a hand to Dean, which she placed softly on their own hands. They held her fragile hands gently and smiled weakly at her.

"I'm glad you two are the ones I get to die for."

She smiled. Dean frowned and dropped her hand.

"What do you mean? No one's dying."

She released Sam's hand now too.

"Dean, stop denying the truth. My time is up. They took my powers for a reason. They aren't going to rest until I'm dead. Demons don't let others escape, especially when they hold grudges like they do."

"Felicity let us escape."

"It was a cover, Dean! Didn't you think she seemed a bit too nice for someone that did this to me?"

Dean's loud tone turned down into a softer, unsure tone.

"You're right. She did seem a bit suspicious, and I didn't trust her for a second. I know as well as you how demons are. I just didn't want to cause trouble if she was willing to give you up without a fight."

Skye sighed.

"Fair enough. And thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sam wanted to get back down to business. If there were still demons out there, he wanted them dead before any more harm came from their actions.

"When will they come for you?"

Skye used the cloth Dean had given her to start dabbing her wounds. With each touch, the white fabric turned a light pink, then a reed shade.

"I don't know. They might never come. They might just wait until I come for them or until I've weakened enough to be vulnerable. I think we should track them down. Kill them while we have a chance."

"Not until you're better. You don't have enough energy to be in a fight", Dean stated calmly.

"Stop treating me like I'm five! I can fight! I have plenty of energy!"

She pushed on her arms to lift her body off the bed. She collapsed under her weight and fell back on the pillow.

"Dean's right, Skye. If we are going to fight them, we have to wait until you're better."

"Bite me", she retorted.

"If you keep up that attitude I just might", Dean threatened.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Your mother bit you?"

"No! Why are you being so over protective?"

"I'm not being over protective."

"Sam, is he always this over protective?"

"Yeah, almost daily", Sam responded truthfully.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed admitting defeat.

"Alright. I guess I am a little… protective."

"Over protective", Sam and Skye corrected.

"Whatever! But it's for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt… well… anymore than you already are."

They were quiet for a moment. All Skye wanted to do was kill Felicity, Marvin, and Dameon for what they had done to her, but most of all, she wanted to kill her father for making her life miserable to begin with. Dean thought over his options. He didn't know what he should do for Skye, but he wanted to make her happy.

"Hey… I'll make you a deal. When you can fight me and pin me down in a fair fight, we'll go after those demons together. Sound good?"

Skye nodded happily.

"Okay, but how long will that take?"

"Depends on how long it takes you to heal… without your powers."

Skye laid her head back onto the pillow, with great frustration.

"That'll take forever!"

"Oh stop whining."

Dean took away her bloody cloth and put it on her side table.

"Now get some rest. I'm serious this time. It will take less time to heal if you get lots of sleep and drink lots of fluids. Trust me."

"Okay", she sighed.

She looked over at the digital clock on the side table as well.

"It's almost midnight. Maybe you guys should sleep too."

Sam walked to the other bed.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night."

He flopped onto the bed and heaved a big sigh. Dean stayed where he was.

"Dean. You too. Go to sleep."

He walked to the chair he was in before by her bed. He clapped his hands to his thighs and rested back into the armchair.

"Nah. I'd rather sit here and make sure you sleep okay."

Skye slowly turned to her side, ignoring the stinging in her back and her sides.

"Dean, you need to sleep as much as I do. When was the last time you got a really good sleep?"

He hesitated while thinking it over.

"Honestly? Uh… a good sleep… let's see… never."

"Never?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep knowing that there are things out there in the dark that can just come out of nowhere and kill you. Ever since my mom died I've always feared something like that would happen again. I always had nightmares. That and I got used to the living style of getting up early to hit the road. With my dad hunting, we never stayed in one place long enough to even think about a good night sleep. We were always so busy. Then we got into hunting too and it's been the same deal. On the road most days, hunting the bustards at night. It's always been what we do. Now don't get me wrong, I've gotten sleep, I'm not some friggin' zombie. In fact, when Sam gets up to get coffee in the morning, I'm still in bed fast asleep, and those chicks on the road… ooh. Boy, do they keep me up."

Skye laughed a little.

"Well then, come."

She patted the empty space next to her on the mattress.

"What?"

"Come. I'm not going to take up the whole bed it's a king. Why don't you try and get that well deserved sleep, alright?"

Dean walked over to the motel room door and flicked off the lights. Skye scotched over to give Dean a little space. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her. When he was settled, Skye moved over and laid a bare hand on his cheek.

"Your skin is as soft as I had imagined it", she whispered.

"Don't you remember it from when you healed me?"

She slid her hand down his jaw line then removed it.

"No. I couldn't feel at all before."

He stared into her dark eyes that were the same colour as the rest of the room.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head lightly.

"Don't be."

With her hand she pulled his chin near hers. Their lips touched. They closed their eyes, embracing each other's happiness. Skye pulled away for a moment and whispered,

"'Cause now I can."

* * *

_DemonDragon666- I would just like to make sure we get something straight. I don't want you to be like my friend The Baby Sparrow and think everything in a dirty way. At the end when Skye and Dean share a bed, NOTHING HAPPENS! Besides, she can't because she is injured, and like another one of my friends said, he would crush her. Yeah, I know, my friends are perverted, but they're the only one's I got. Anyway, I just thought I should clear that up. Please review!_


	13. Strong Enough to Kill

**Chapter 13**

_DemonDragon666- Just before we get on with this chapter, I'd like to make another thing clear. My ten year old sister made me see that if you look at this beginning fight in a different way than it is supposed to, then this chapter might be a bit dirty. DO NOT think of it in this way, you sick minded people, all of you! Sorry... mental spaz. Anyway, read and review._

* * *

Almost a week had passed since the Winchesters had rescued Skye from her prison-like cell that her fellow demons had kept her in and beat her. She had begun to heal herself. She could now walk around without straining her back and make swift movements with minimal pain. The cuts all over her back from the whip were still there, but now only as scars. The skin was rejuvenating itself and covering over her minor wounds.

Ever since she was able to stand she had been trying to fight Dean and pin him down like their agreement. Sam sat on the bed with his computer in his lap. He was scrolling down a list, looking for another hunt in their spare time. He was also watching the fight between his brother and Skye.

Skye threw a fist at Dean. He caught it in his opposite palm. She swung the other fist and again Dean trapped it in his other hand. She pulled back, trying to release herself from his grip.

"Dean. Let. Go."

She kept pulling, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Skye, is your opponent just going to give you the upper hand because you asked nicely? I don't think so. Keep trying."

He seemed to almost enjoy seeing her struggle.

"Damn it, Dean!"

She pulled with all of her strength, but he was still stronger. Sam laughed under his breath and rolled his eyes back to the computer screen.

"Dean, why don't you give her a break? You know she doesn't have the strength yet."

"Now, Sam, how is that going to help her fight Felicity, huh? I know what I'm doing."

Skye kept pulling. Dean kept holding tight.

"Skye, this is pathetic. You're capable of so much more. I've seen you in battle. Now stop acting like an amateur and fight me!"

She pulled a little harder, but Dean still wasn't budging. She thought she had better try a different approach. She had an idea. She maneuvered her foot around to the back of his kneecap and pushed it inward. He toppled over and released Skye's fists. She fell onto of him, but he threw her off before she could pin him to the carpeted floor. She landed on her bottom as Dean stood up.

"That's more like it!"

She became angry with his cockiness. Her legs seemed to be the only workable parts of her body so she decided to use them as much as she could. With Dean standing and Skye sitting, he was at a disadvantage. She kicked at his ankles. Dean hadn't expected her to keep fighting back and his legs gave away. He fell back to the ground. Skye went to punch him. He rolled out of the way and her fist smacked the hard floor.

"Ouch!"

She grabbed her fist and held it to her face.

"You okay?"

Dean stood on his knees behind her. He looked over her shoulder to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Hey. Are you?"

She swung the fist back in his face. It knocked him flat on his back. He scrunched up his face and blinked rapidly. Then he stretched out his features to make sure everything was still working after the numbing punch. Skye stood up and rested one foot on his chest and the other by his side. She stood tall and triumphant.

"Pinned ya!"

Dean shook his head and smirked.

"It's not technically pinning someone if they still have available moves."

He grabbed her ankle, the one that sat on his chest and twisted it to spin her body around and knock her to the ground. She broke her fall with her arms. Dean grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on her back. He straddled her with his arms holding down her wrists and his knees pushing in on her thighs, making her unable to move.

"Now this is pinning someone."

She breathed heavily from exhaustion. She stared into his beautiful green eyes. He stared back into hers.

"Well… you are the expert."

He leaned forward, somewhat entranced by her stare and kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room", Sam yelled at the two who had now almost forgotten they were fighting.

Dean moved his hand to her neck and the other to the side of her face to move away her silky brown hair. With her hands free, Skye grabbed Dean's shoulders and flipped him over so that she was on top of him and he was now pinned to the floor.

"So this is pinning someone?"

Sam laughed and clapped loudly as Skye got up. Dean stood up too, but with disappointment of being defeated.

"Yeah Skye!"

Dean looked at his brother in disgust.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Skye's."

Skye smiled brightly and took a dramatic bow as the winner of their quarrel.

"Well thanks, Sam! Way to betray your own brother!"

"Sorry, Dean, but I'd take her over you any day."

Dean looked back at Skye. She still carried a broad grin on her delicate face.

"I would too", he agreed.

She walked over to Dean.

"So… am I ready?"

Dean acted as if he was thinking hard.

"Hmm… well, if you pull stunts like those, I think you might just beat her."

Skye cheered.

"Though if you do that last one, I don't think Felicity would appreciate that, and I won't either."

"Don't worry. That move is reserved for you, and you alone."

"Good. That's exactly the way I like it."

He gave her another kiss on the lips. Sam rolled his eyes again.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us if we want to kill those ugly sons of bitches like we agreed on."

Dean got into bed, yawning, and turned off the lights. Sam decided to turn in too. He shut off laptop and placed it on the coffee table. Skye still stood where she was, thinking, while the brothers settled into their beds.

"Skye, you going to bed?"

She shook herself out of thought.

"Yeah. I'm just, uh… going to go to the bathroom first. Just give me a minute."

She locked herself in the small room across from the beds. She turned on a switch that was supposed to light three bulbs, but instead only lit one. She stared intensely into the mirror; her hands rested on the counter top. The dim light gave her an eerie glow. She gazed at her appearance. Her hair was as straight as can be, yet very wavy as it twisted around her ears and her shoulders. Her skin was sickly pale and the scar left by Felicity still ran through her eyelid. She still had a bit of bruising on her cheeks and a cut on her lip that was partially healed.

She now wished that she had her powers again. Although she loved the fact that she could feel things and she didn't have to wear her leather gloves, she missed being able to heal herself and others. She had no idea it took this long for a few scraps and cuts to heal for humans. She also missed playing with fire. The way she could make it dance on her fingertips and control it however she pleased.

"I can't wait that long. Tomorrow is too late. Felicity has to die tonight. I've waited six days to get my revenge, I'm not waiting a seventh. Tonight is the night. Felicity's powers end tonight along with her life. I will get back my power, as well as my coat and gloves. Yes. Can't forget those."

She spoke into the mirror as if talking to someone else other than her reflection. She flicked off the light and opened the door slowly not to make any noise. Dean was sound asleep, snoring away. Sam looked pretty quiet too. All was working well for her. She crept up to the front door and turned the knob. It made a squeak. She whirled around to check on Dean, the closest to the door. He was still asleep. She opened the door all the way and slipped out. She slowly shut the door, but before it connected with the doorframe, a hand grabbed it from the inside. The hand pulled back the door to reveal its owner, Sam. He stepped out into the cool fresh air with Skye and closed the door behind him.

"Skye, what are you doing", he whispered.

"I'm leaving."

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving", she repeated.

"Where?"

"Sam, I don't have time for this. I'm not going to be able to make it there and back in time before sunrise when Dean wakes up and finds out I'm gone."

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to wake him up now."

Skye sighed. She looked around. No one was in sight. Now was the perfect time to tell him.

"Okay. I'm going to kill Felicity."

Sam was in shock yet confused at the same time.

"What? I thought we were going to search for her tomorrow."

"We are, but when we find her, she'll already be dead."

"What's the point of that?"

"The point is neither of you will have the guilt of killing a human being."

"Come on, Skye. You're not ready to handle this on your own."

"Sam, stop it. I'm not a child. I'm ready."

"I'm not trying to get in your way. I'm trying to stop you from getting hurt again. Both me and Dean… we care about you."

"Sam, don't."

"What?"

"Stop with the 'I care about you' thing. You know I love Dean. We promised we wouldn't do anything about this. We said we were going to forget that kiss ever happened."

"Skye, I can't help it."

"Well try to!"

Sam held Skye's shoulders still.

"Skye, please… don't go."

"Sam…"

"If you get hurt anymore, I won't be able to take it. I was the one that let you leave in the first place. I blame myself for your torture."

"Sam…"

"Skye… please."

"Sam, I have to. I need those powers back. I know Felicity better than anyone, and her with that power could destroy half the country or more if she's given the chance. I don't want her to have that chance. Please, Sam. This is something I have to do."

Sam removed his hands and stepped back.

"Okay. But watch your back, alright?"

"I will."

She begun to walk off then turned back to Sam quickly.

"Oh, and, Sam? Don't tell Dean anything."

She walked off into the distance leaving Sam to watch her figure disappear into the darkness.


	14. Taking a Life

**Chapter 14**

Felicity walked over to the sofa, her long, lacy white nightgown trailing behind her. She carried a cream coloured candle in one hand and placed it on its stand on a near by table. She snapped her fingers together. The friction ignited a golden flame on her fingertips. She lowered her hand to the wick of the candle and lit it. She brought her fingers back up to her face and blew out the fire. The remains of the fire drifted as smoke out into the open air.

"I love these powers."

She sat back on the sofa and sunk down into the squishiness of the soft cushions. She closed her eyes in attempt to relax. She heard the squeaking of an opening door and reopened her eyelids to see who or what was there. She looked over to the front door. Nothing. Then she looked over at the back door in the kitchen. Nothing. Lastly, she peered at the bedroom door. Nothing. What other door could have opened? Maybe it was her imagination. She closed her eyes again and heaved a deep sigh. Then came a voice.

"You again."

Felicity whirled around. Skye stood over her shoulder with a deathly stare. She stood up off the couch.

"Skye. Well, you look better. How does it feel to be human", she teased.

Skye lifted a porcelain lamp that sat on the same table as the candle and released it with fury to the ground. It smashed into a million pieces and no longer gave light to the room.

"I understand you're upset, I mean, why wouldn't you? But do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

Felicity cocked an eyebrow and showed off a glittering smile of glee.

"You know, you're right, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

She leapt across the couch and tumbled upon Felicity. They rolled around until Skye had Felicity pinned to the floor with the new technique Dean had taught her. She put a bare hand over Felicity's mouth. She screamed silently with fright. Skye's hand slowly moved away from her mouth, a blue orb collecting in her palm. As she continued absorbing Felicity's energy, she explained,

"I had a little chat with your friend Dameon. It turns out he can be easily persuaded… if you have the right stuff."

Felicity gapped at Skye's new abilities. Glowing brightly, the ball of energy had finished being collected. Skye stuffed the blue orb into her mouth like an unwanted pill. She shivered as her powers readjusted. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ah. There's nothing like the feeling of being your self again. Wouldn't you agree?"

Felicity, still wide-eyed and open-mouthed scurried away from Skye. Skye stood up and watched Felicity stare oddly at her while sitting hopelessly on the carpeted floor.

"By the way, I'd quite like my gloves and jacket back, thanks."

Felicity slowly gathered herself to the point that she was able to lift a finger in the direction of a closet by the bedroom and say,

"Um… there."

Skye strongly walked to the closet door, opened it, and grabbed a black jacket off a hanger. She slid on the sleeves of her long leather coat that felt comfortable on her bare arms. She fixed her collar and positioned her hair to flow around her shoulders over her coat. Slamming shut the closet door she turned back to Felicity with glazed amber eyes.

"Where are the gloves, Felicity?"

She stood up, quivering lightly. Her eyes were glossy and her posture was slumped into a nervous, insecure pose.

"In the bedroom. In the side table drawer."

Skye flicked away her demonic eyes and strode over to the bedroom, disappearing behind the double doors. Felicity ran to the phone and dialed a random number.

"Hello", rang the other line's deep voice.

"Dameon, what did you do? She's here and has her powers back! I thought we had a plan worked out! What happened?"

Dameon whispered something to her through the phone.

"What? Are you crazy?"

He whispered something again.

"Okay. I'll do it, as long as it gets rid of that pathetic girl and her two boys."

She hung up the phone on its receiver. Skye reentered the room with her gloves in her grip.

"You liar!"

"What?"

She whirled around with frantic fear. She clung tightly to the table that held the phone and the still lit candle, almost using her body to block out Skye's view of her lifeline.

"The gloves were hidden… under the bed, not in the drawer."

"Oh. Must have misplaced them."

Felicity quivered where she stood. Skye noticed this and walked around her.

"I'm sure", she stated sarcastically.

Felicity tried to get rid of her opponent.

"So… Skye… you've come and gotten what you wanted, so why don't you just leave me in peace for the night, okay?"

Skye smirked.

"Oh, Felicity… you don't honestly think you can to get rid of me that easily, do you?"

"Why, no! I would never want my old high school buddy to just leave. But, just wondering, why are you still here? I mean, there isn't anything left for you to take of."

"Oh yes there is. You."

* * *

_DemonDragon666- And this is the part where it goes back to the first chapter. To find out what happens between this chapter and the next one, you'd better go back and reread what happened in the beginning. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I really didn't want to write the same thing again. I hate repeating myself. If you don't feel like reading it again, then just read the next chapter when I post it and fill in the empty spaces. Review! Please and thank you! _


	15. I Can't Heal

**Chapter 15**

Dean and Sam raced out of the Impala.

"How could you not have told me this before, Sam?"

"She made me promise not to."

"I don't care! She's not up to this yet!"

They stopped suddenly and looked down the street. A huge explosion of fire boomed out of the house around the corner.

"Skye!"

They ran toward the house as fast as possible. Their hearts were beating faster than their legs were taking them. The wind flew through their jackets and their hair and wiped them in their faces, pulling them back farther, but they were determined to get there. Smoke and live flames gathered around the burning building. No one was coming out of the house. People scurried out onto the streets to see the chaos. They all stared in awe as the fire blazed and black smoke clouded the air.

Spectators shouted at the brothers as they sprinted toward the burning door. Debris fell from the roof and the collapsing walls. They covered their faces from the toxic black smoke that filled their lungs. Dean strongly kicked his foot to the door and knocked it down completely.

"Skye?"

Dean coughed as he tried to call her. The thick smoke was clouding his vision.

"Skye?"

Then a figure came into view. Skye's image of a tall, thin girl with a long black cloak ran down the main hall to the door.

"Skye, come on!"

She grabbed Dean's hand with her gloved hand and held on tight as he guided her out of the building. The three escaped the burning house as it caved in right before their eyes. The neighbors cheered as Dean and Sam literally pulled Skye from the hot red fire. They slowed to a stop, tired from running. Skye pulled Dean close by his jacket and hugged him tight. Dean held her in his arms. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Thank God you're okay. Why did you leave like that without telling me?"

Skye caught her breath and answered.

"I had to. It was something I needed to do on my own."

"You know, Skye, you're going to have to let me come with you some times. You can't do everything on your own, like this for example. What happened?"

"Felicity…I took back my powers and my jacket and gloves, and she…"

She paused to think whether she should tell him of how she brutally murdered Felicity on the ceiling like the demon had to their mothers.

"… She knocked over a candle during our fight and set fire to the house. She's dead now."

They were silent for a moment, feeling a bit sorry for their once enemy.

"Alright, then. Let's go. There's nothing more for us to do here."

Dean, Sam, and Skye pushed through the crowd to where the Impala sat down the street. They opened the jet-black doors of the metallic car and slid into their seats. Skye was completely shaken. Even though she had wanted to kill Felicity, she didn't really want to. She just wanted revenge. Now her old friend was dead, and it was all with the powers she had despised for years and had just fought to recover.

They set off out of the city. Bright red fire trucks passed them by on their way to tend to the burning building. Sam and Dean sat quietly in the front seats of the car. Skye stared out the window at the passing scenery to calm her nerves. Dean looked back at her in his rearview mirror. At the look of her solemn face he got worried.

"Hey, Skye, you alright?"

"What?"

She looked back at him through the same mirror.

"Oh, yeah. Never better."

He looked back at the road, but had a weird feeling something was different about her. He glanced back up into the mirror.

"Uh, Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"You got your powers back, right?"

"Yes."

Oh no. She was found out. This was the part where Dean was going to question her about everything. About how she really did burn down the house, how she viciously murdered Felicity, and how she had been lying to him about everything all along. She decided to act cool and not arouse suspicion. Then came an unexpected question from Dean.

"Then why are your scars still there?"

Skye leaned closer to the mirror. Sam now stared at her and Dean tried his best to focus on both her and the road at the same time. She gripped the tan coloured seats in front of her and gazed deeply into her reflection. Her breathing became short and when she spoke, her voice was high pitched and cracking.

"What? How is this happening?"

She yanked off her gloves and touched the cuts on her face with her bare fingers. She could feel their presence. The mirror wasn't lying. The cuts were real. She rolled up her sleeves to check on the other wounds that were left on her body. They too were still visible. Sam looked at her sympathetically.

"Calm down. It's okay."

"Okay? I can't heal!"

She clicked her fingers together. Nothing. She snapped again. Nothing. Only sounds appeared from her actions.

"I can't create fire either! I'm human!"

She cupped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes began to weep.

"What if I never get them back? What if I'm human forever?"

"That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it", Dean asked.

"Yes! For people… demons like me, it would be like a shape-shifter that can't change form, a vampire that lost its fangs, a human with missing limbs! Those powers were my skill, my soul, my life, basically! I can't live without them!"

Dean parked the car on the side of the road, though no cars drove by them on the deserted freeway. There was nothing but dead trees and bushes around them.

"Yes you can. You have been for the past week. You've always complained about having these powers, and now that they're gone you want them back? You know, I don't get you."

Skye moved up close to Dean, almost in his face. She whispered in the softest tone that she could,

"How would you feel if you lost everything? If you lost your home, your friends, your family, and all you had was the one thing that got you through all those tough times? If that thing made you cry, made you scream in anger, and also made you smile at the same time in its attempt to protect you, but then one day it was gone? How would you feel?"

Dean looked at Sam. He had lost everything and he did have something to help him through those times, but he hadn't lost it. Not yet.

"I'd be torn up."

She pulled away from him and slumped back into her seat.

"Yeah, well that's how I feel."

A sudden crash disturbed the moment as a bullet shattered both the front and back window of the classic automobile. Startled, the three fell to the floor of the vehicle. Another shot was fired and shattered the glass of Skye's side window.

"Aw, man! Not my car", Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, what's going on", Skye screamed over the racket to him.

"I don't…"

Another bullet was shot at the car and hit the side, damaging the smooth black paint. Dean cringed at the sound of the weapon smashing into his most prized possession. Skye screamed and covered her head with her arms.

"Shh… be quiet", Sam hushed the two.

He peered up over his seat to where the bullets were coming from. A black shadow stood behind a cluster of trees and aimed a stick-like object at the car, but this time didn't fire. Maybe their attacker was just trying to scare them. It was silent for a while. No movements were made. No sounds were heard. They all lifted their heads.

"Is it over?"

They looked around. Sam glanced back at the shadow. It was no longer there.

"No", Sam replied.

Skye's door swung open. Before she could respond, a hand reached in, grabbed her by the jacket collar, and pulled her out.

"Skye!"


	16. Marvin's Payback, and Revenge

**Chapter 16**

Dean and Sam got out of the car as fast as they could. A bald black man held Skye around the waist with a blade to her neck. She pushed on the man's arm, holding back the knife a little further to prevent it from slicing her. Dean lifted a hand.

"Whoever you are, whatever you want, I don't care, just… don't hurt her. Please."

"Do you honestly think your pathetic pleas for mercy will get in the way of my mission", the man asked rhetorically in a Jamaican accent familiar to Skye.

"Marvin?"

Skye looked up at him. He blinked and showed his silvery metallic iris below his black toque covering his head, proving that indeed he was a shape-shifter. He stared down at her, still with the blade to her throat.

"You still recognize me? I am honoured."

"I'm surprised you didn't take the shape of someone more… known to cause mischief."

"If I were human I would still be a black man so this is what I feel I should be looking like."

Dean glared at him with anger.

"Skye, you know him?"

"Yeah. He works for my father. He helped Felicity with the 'punishments'."

"You son of a bitch!"

Dean stepped forward losing control of his rage.

"Take one more step and I shall slit her throat!"

Dean's movement stopped.

"Good luck with that, Marv! I got my powers back so I can't die", Skye gloated, knowing this wasn't for sure true.

Marvin smirked and whispered in her ear,

"I know about what you did, Skye. You can only swap powers once in a demon's life and you did it twice. That last explosion drained your power completely and destroyed all hope of you ever being a half-demon again. You are now sentenced to being human forever."

Skye's face grew pale. All confidence was lost and worry was left in its place. Dean became curious with what Marvin had just stated.

"What explosion?"

Marvin grinned and chuckled a little at Skye's expense. He glared into her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Shall I tell him or are you going to?"

She said nothing and bowed her head.

"Alright then. I will. When Skye was at Felicity's, she…"

"Wait", Skye screamed.

"I'll tell him. I need to after all the lies I've told."

"You've been lying to me", Dean questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. When I was at Felicity's, I did take my powers back like I said, but then I…"

She paused and glanced up at Dean to see his and Sam's face in utter shock.

"I killed her."

"What?"

"I pinned her to the ceiling and set her on fire like my dad did to your mother and mine."

Dean and Sam went completely silent. They were speechless.

"I'm sorry", she whispered in tears.

Dean nodded; still quiet. Sam stayed still and just lowered his head in thought.

"Why be sorry, Skye? You finally showed them who you really are", Marvin rebelled.

"No! I'm not like that!"

"Yes you are! Why try to fight it? Why did you leave us and turn to them?"

He gave Sam and Dean dagger eyes.

"Shall I list them for you? Okay. One, I hate my father and don't want to join his army to battle humans like me. Two, I want to fight for what I know is right, for justice. And three… I love him."

She stared at Dean who gazed back at her with wide-eyes. She had told him this before but he never thought she meant it. This time it was for real. Her eyes wept with true emotion in every tear. Sam looked between the two to see if there was a connection. Dean didn't say a word. Marvin was utterly delighted to think his hostage loved a man that didn't love her back.

"Priceless", he teased.

"To love someone that much and have it blow up right in your face."

Dean bowed his head in shame. Marvin laughed seeing the truth.

"Alright! Enough of this foolishness!"

The shape-shifter pulled out a black-cased pistol from his sweater pocket and clicked back the metal spike, lighting the gunpowder. He shot a bullet right toward Sam. Both brothers ducked and just missed the iron pebble. Skye used the opportunity to escape his clutches and kicked Marvin in the crotch. Even though he wasn't human, he could still feel the pain. He focused all of his attention on the agonizing pain and dropped the pointed switchblade and fell to the floor. Skye scurried over to Dean who was now sitting by himself. Sam had disappeared. The two stood up together. Despite what had happened between them, they still held each other close for protection.

Sam, meanwhile, was at the trunk of the car. He had escaped around the other side of the Impala while the main focus was on Skye and Dean. He opened the hatch and rummaged through the contents. His eyes finally met with a shiny silver pistol. He flipped open the barrel and began loading it with a few silver bullets, the only thing that could kill a shape-shifter.

Marvin began to get his energy back. He stood up onto his knees. He hovered a hand over the fallen pistol.

"Oh no you don't!"

Dean left Skye to go kick Marvin's ass, like he had promised himself he would. Just as the shape-shifter gripped the plastic texture of the weapon, Dean kicked Marvin in the face. His head cracked backward, but surprisingly didn't create enough of an impact to do any damage. Marvin grabbed Dean's arm as he went to deliver a punch to his face. He pulled him back, hard, and sent him into the dirt ground. Dean landed flat on his face, scrapping his cheek on the rocky gravel. Marvin harshly yanked on his short hair. When he lifted his head out of the dirt, a fist collided with Dean's jaw and landed him back into the gravel.

Seeing poor Dean being beaten to Hell, Skye came up behind the creature and whipped a hard fist to his side jaw. He turned away from Dean and caught her other fist in his own. He manipulated her stability to lift himself up from the floor. Before she could do anything else to hurt him, he twisted her around until her arm slid up her back in an almost unnatural position. She screamed in agony.

"This is what you will be feeling for the rest of your life… or what is left of it anyway."

Skye clenched her teeth.

"I don't think so."

She threw her opposite shoulder in the direction Marvin had been twisting her other arm. Her fist smacked him square in the nose. He released her arm and stepped back. With one hand he held his large nose in his palm. With the other hand he slapped her in the face. She recoiled backward in shock. Marvin leaned over and picked up the black gun. Dean stood up and faced Marvin. The shape-shifter pointed the gun at Dean. He froze almost instantly. He cocked the pistol.

"It is time to end this."

He pulled back the trigger. Dean crashed hard to the ground on his back.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- Alright, first of all take a deep breath and calm down. Second, do not get mad at me for I am just the writter. Think of what you hated about that chapter, in as much detail as possible. And thirdly, write all of your anger out into a review. Thank you, and please read the next chapter, you might be a bit surprised at the results. _


	17. Memories and Mysteries

**Chapter 17**

Dean opened his eyes and searched himself for a bullet. He was clean. When the trigger was pulled he could have sworn he heard two gunshots. Where did the other shot come from? Who fired it? And most importantly, where did the bullets end up? If Marvin's shot didn't hit Dean, then what knocked him to the ground? He sat up to see what was going on.

First he looked in front of him to see the monster that had supposedly shot him. He too lied flat on his back. He sat motionless. Cold, dark blood soaked through his gray sweater. The second, unknown bullet had pierced his heart. It must have been silver for it to create that big of an impact. Dean looked in the direction the second bullet could have come from. Sam stood by the Impala with a silver gun by his side. It was loaded with silver bullets like Dean had suspected.

Sam's dark brown eyes glared at Dean. They were filled with tears. Dean didn't understand. Sam's eyes moved down. Dean's eyes followed his. He now stared at the person who had pushed him out of the way and taken his bullet for him.

Skye.

Dean held his breath. This couldn't be happening. It was all a dream, surely. He crawled over to her side. Her chest still moved up and down. She was still alive. He rested his hand on hers. It was getting colder by the minute. She breathed heavily. She was sitting on the line between consciousness and death. Her eyes kept rolling in and out of focus. She was struggling with the pain. She glanced over to see Dean. Her eyes had a bit of a twinkle in them from the tears.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"For what? You saved my life."

Sam knelt down on her other side. Skye held Dean's hand in hers tightly to soothe the stinging.

"Everything. For lying to you… not telling you things sooner… I just wish … I could have been better for you. You deserve so much more than me."

"Don't talk like that. You're so much more than you think you are."

She gripped Dean's hand tighter to get his attention.

"I just wish I could be with you… by your side… forever."

"Who says you can't? You're not going yet. Just hang in there."

"Dean Winchester… whatever happens… I'm glad to have met you… and… and I don't care if you don't feel the same, but I… I will always love you. And I will never… never forget you."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened, they too were beginning to weep.

"That's exactly why you can't die now. What I said before… I was wrong. I am ready for a proper relationship. I was just scared… but I'm not anymore. I really do like you, Skye. I love you."

Skye smiled brightly at him. It gave him such joy that he had to smile back. Sam also felt a flicker of happiness for the two of them. Then the most terrible thing happened. Skye's smile began to fade and her eyes began to close. In mere seconds, the happy, lively girl that had come with them this far had disappeared. Skye no longer breathed and her heart no longer beat. Dean and Sam's smiles faded too. Their joy now turned to sorrow and grief. Dean looked away as if trying not to cry. Sam, the sympathetic one, gave in and shed some tears for Skye. He turned to Dean, knowing his feelings for her.

"Hey, Dean… I'm sorry."

Dean glanced back at Sam.

"Yeah. Me too."

He looked down at the dead girl that he once held in his arms as he hugged her warmly. These types of memories brought back different emotions that he wished he never had to feel again. He choked back tears and said,

"I never felt this way about a girl before. Now I know how you felt when Jessica died. Listen, I'm sorry if I ratted on you before. I never knew the feeling."

"It's okay. I never wanted you to go through this, Dean. I mean, I could handle it, but right now… you don't have to deal with this. You shouldn't have to deal with this after everything that's happened with dad and… Dean, you don't have to do this alone."

Dean stared out into space, not really taking in everything Sam had said.

"You know, I never got to tell her all these things. I wanted to do so much, say so much, and now I'll never get to. She's gone."

He paused for a while.

"Sam… that was my fault. Marvin aimed that gun at me, not Skye. I should be dead right now, not her."

"Dean, stop blaming yourself for other people's deaths. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! First dad and now Skye!"

"That's not true…"

"It's like death is following me around!"

"You? What about me? Mom and Jess, they were my fault."

"No they weren't, Sam!"

"If they weren't my fault, then dad's and Skye's weren't yours!"

Dean stood up and walked to the car. He leaned his arms, folded, on the Impala's hood. He rested his head in his arms for a while. Then he sniffed and looked up at the full moon.

"Maybe you're right… but she didn't deserve to die. None of them did."

"Maybe not, but there's nothing you can do about it, Dean. You know that."

Dean sauntered back to where Sam sat by Skye's lifeless body.

"Yeah, I know."

He looked down at Skye. Her face still looked radiant. Her full red lips that he kissed gently each night, her glittering hazel eyes that she stared at him with when he was in trouble, which was often… but then he noticed something he had never seen before. He bent down to her level. The curious look on Dean's face made Sam worry.

"Dean, what is it?"

Dean reached over to her neck and pulled out a glimmering silver chain from beneath her shirt. He tugged hard on it and snapped it off her bare neck.

"Dean?"

Sam leaned in closer to get a good look at it. Sam recognized it as the necklace she wore on the motel rooftop when she was praying. It had a pendant of a shiny metal cross on it. Dean held it in his hand, examining it. Then he slid off a different charm that Sam, nor Dean had ever seen before. It was a ring. A golden band with a round stone on top. But this stone wasn't just any stone. It was a diamond. A sparkling, smooth cut, white diamond. This only meant one thing. Skye's ring was a wedding ring.

Sam stared in awe at the ring. Then he looked wide-eyed at Dean. Dean did nothing. He just stared, silently, emotionlessly at the ring.

"Well, Skye… I guess you didn't tell me everything either."

He stood up with the ring securely in his hand and walked to the Impala, leaving his true love to rest in peace, just like she wanted.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- Well, that's everything. I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit sappy at the end, but it was necessary. I mean, she died! I know, so sad. I loved Skye. She was a totally cool character. Alright. I have one more story to go along with this "series", I guess you could call it. The next one is called Cry Wolf. The title is kind of a play on words with the story line. In it Dean is completely broken about Skye's death (hense the word cry) and there is also a wicked werewolf (hense the word wolf). I won't tell you much about it 'cause I want you to read it, duh. But I'll tell you this, there is this little girl that plays a big part in the story that you will find out about and her first scene is very, very, very gruesome. I feel kind of bad for her, but again this is supernatural we're talking about. That seems to be what happens. People with happy lives get messed up and torn apart. This will be the last of Skye, I swear. Oops! Just spoiled some more! Anyway, please, please, please!!!! Review!!!!!! _


End file.
